OLVIDAR EL PASADO VIVIR EL PRESENTE
by Scarlette Valmont
Summary: Terry un chico rico, arrogante y egocéntrico. acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere... Candy dulce y amable. Siempre ayudando a quien lo necesita. Pero hay algo en su pasado que la atormenta y quiere olvidar. ¿podrán Terry y sus amigos ayudarla a superar toda la tristeza y el dolor que siente? Es mi primer fic. Espero que sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Candy se encontraba ligeramente recostada en su asiento mirando por la ventanilla del autobús observando cómo iba dejando atrás su tranquilo y querido Lakewood y el Hogar de Pony en donde se había sentido de nuevo como una persona querida y que además se había reencontrado a ella misma gracias a las dos mujeres que dirigían el lugar y a los niños que vivían ahí.

Candy pensó en su despedida con la Sra. Pony y la hermana María:

_Flash Back_

_**-Candy ¿estas segura de esto?**__ – decía la Sra. Ponnie_

_**-No se preocupe Sra. Pony estaré bien**__ – dijo Candy_

_**-Candy tiene razón… estará bien**__ – dijo la hermana María_

_**-Pero…Suiza está demasiado lejos**__ – gimió la Sra. Ponnie_

_**-En verdad voy a estar bien no se preocupe**__ – respondió Candy – __**es lo mejor, necesito continuar con mis estudios y…Realmente lo necesito, tengo mucho en que pensar.**_

_**-Ya ve Sra. Pony, esto es algo realmente bueno para Candy. Además ella ya prometió que nos escribirá con frecuencia**__ – dijo la hermana María._

_Candy lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento a la hermana María y después le sonrió a la Sra. Ponnie para tranquilizarla nuevamente._

_**-Ya me tengo que ir. Albert ya me está esperando en Chicago y si pierdo este autobús no alcanzare a llegar y perderé también el vuelo**__ – exclamo Candy._

_**-Avísanos en cuanto llegues a Chicago y dile a Albert que nos avise en cuanto abordes el avión y cuando llegues a Suiza**__ – ordeno la Sra. Ponnie._

_Candy asintió y abrazo a las dos dulces mujeres que la ayudaron durante esos largos meses que estuvo a su lado. Subió al autobús y se giró para despedirse con la mano y gritar "las quiero"._

_**-Suerte!**__ – le grito la hermana María._

_**-Te vamos a extrañar!**__ – grito la Sra. Ponnie._

_Fin del flash back_

Candy sonrió al recordar la cara de angustia de ambas mujeres y suspiro larga y profundamente, estaba claro que ella las extrañaría también y mucho. Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta que ya estaba en Chicago; observo los grandes edificios, las calles algo atestadas de gente, el tráfico que comenzaba a formarse en las calles era fácil darse cuenta que el cambio en el ambiente las vacaciones de verano estaban llegando a su fin.

El autobús se detuvo. Por fin había llegado a la estación. Candy se levantó de su asiento, tomo de la parte superior su mochila y bajo para recoger el resto de su equipaje que no era mucho. Camino unos minutos por la estación hasta que encontró a la persona que buscaba. Ahí estaba él sentado en el rincón más alejado del bullicio sosteniendo un periódico en las manos en el que seguramente estaba ojeando la sección de finanzas. Candy lo observo detenidamente: Albert era un hombre: alto, rubio, de cabello lacio que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, ojos de azul cielo, tez blanca un poco bronceada, tenía un físico que dejaba entre ver que le fascinaba realizar deporte, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta azul que hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos, además proyectaba tal madurez que nadie creería que acababa de cumplir apenas 26 años. Candy no entendía por que hasta la fecha su primo no había tenido una novia formal.

Albert se sintió observado así que dejo a un lado su periódico y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de Candy cuando ella se dirigía hacia él.

**-Gatita!** – grito Albert y se levantó para abrazarla.

**-Albert!** – dijo Candy y también lo abrazo

**-Llegaste justo a tiempo. ¿Lista?** – pregunto Albert

**-Si** – contesto Candy

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante los 20 minutos que duró el recorrido. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Albert le ayudo con su equipaje y los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida de los vuelos internacionales. Documentaron el equipaje y Albert firmo los papeles necesarios.

Antes de entrar a la sala de espera y despedirse de ella finalmente Albert se dirigió hacia ella:

**-Candy recuerda harás una escala en Nueva York ya hable con alguien para que te escolte por el aeropuerto y no pierdas la conexión. De igual manera cuando llegues a Londres estará alguien esperando por ti, su nombre es George y te llevara directamente a la escuela. **

Ella asintió no muy contenta de que la trataran como a una niña pequeña.

**-¿Quién es George?, ¿William lo conoce?** – pregunto con desconfianza

**Tranquila. George es de mi entera confianza lleva trabajando para mi desde la muerte de mis padres **– coloco su mano en el hombro de ella – **y William cree que vas camino a Suiza** – le guiño un ojo – **eso me recuerda… ¿arreglaste lo de la Sra. Ponnie y la hermana María?**

Candy asintió. – **Les di la dirección del internado en Suiza. Dorothie me enviara sus cartas y yo le regresare las contestaciones para que ella las envié.**

Albert entrecerró los ojos. - **¿estas segura de esto?... Me refiero a toda esta idea de que nadie sepa en donde estas realmente**

**-Sí. Estoy completamente segura** – respondió secamente – **además entre menos personas estén involucradas mejor.**

Él la envolvió en sus brazos y beso su frente – **Te voy a extrañar mucho gatita!**

**-Y yo a ti** – respondió Candy algo triste.

**-Una cosa más** – dijo Albert cuando se apartó de ella. Candy lo miro – **Te compre un celular George te lo entregara en cuanto llegues**. – antes de que Candy pudiera protestar el continuo – **sé que decidiste que estuviéramos en contacto solamente por correo electrónico pero si pasa algo grave que estoy seguro que no sucederá… tengo que comunicarme contigo de inmediato y lo mismo te digo a ti si algo te pasa necesito saberlo de inmediato.**

Candy asintió y volvió a abrazarlo. – **te quiero!**

**-Yo más** – ambos rieron - **Suerte gatita. Cuídate mucho.**

Candy camino hacia la sala de espera y antes de atravesar la puerta se volvió hacia Albert – **No olvides avisarle a la Sra. Ponnie y a la hermana María que llegue bien** – él asintió y Candy reanudo su camino.

Cuando estuvo segura de que Albert no podía verla dejo salir las lágrimas que tanto evito derramar delante de él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Después de tomar la conexión en Nueva York Candy estaba mirando por la ventanilla del avión mientras esperaba a que los demás pasajeros tomaran sus asientos. Junto a ella se sentaron una señora con su pequeña hija que observo detenidamente a Candy.

**-Hola** – dice la pequeña con voz cantarina.

**-Hola** – Candy le responde mirándola dulcemente.

**-Me llamo Flammy ¿y tú?**

**-Candy** – le dedicó una sonrisa.

**-¿Te puedo decir algo?**

**-Sí.**

La niña se acercó a Candy para susurrarle al oído. – **eres muy bonita** –

Candy no hico más que sonreír ante esas palabras y dijo – **gracias** –

**-¿Cuántos años tienes?** – le pregunto Flammy

-**Flammy!** – La reprendió su madre – **deja de molestar a la señorita.**

**-Oh, no se preocupe no es ninguna molestia** – miro a Flammy – **tengo 17** – y se volvió a la señora – **que mal educada soy. Mi nombre es Candice White** – y le extendió la mano.

-**Un gusto, yo soy Elizabeth Stevenson y esta niña preguntona es mi pequeña**

-**El gusto es mía señora Stevenson y no se preocupe por su hija, no me molesta que me haga preguntas.**

**-Ya vez mami, Candy es mi amiga – **dijo alegremente Flammy

**-Ya me di cuenta –** dijo su madre sonriendo – **y dime Candy ¿eres de Londres?**

**-No. Soy de Chicago. Voy a Londres a estudiar. Me dieron una beca en el Real Colegio San Pablo.**

**-Mami es donde trabaja la tía Nora. - **dijo Flammy

**-Si cariño. La tía Nora trabaja ahí. – **Se volvió hacia Candy** – Es una de las mejores escuelas de Inglaterra. Tus padres deben de estar orgullosos.**

**-Yo no tengo padres. – **Dijo con un destello de tristeza en los ojos** – me crie en un orfanato a las afueras de Chicago en un lugar llamado Lakewood.**

**-Yo lo lamento… No debí ser tan imprudente. – **respondió la señora Stevenson apenada.

**-No se preocupe. No me ofende. Estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de decir que estuve ahí… Es un lugar hermoso – **comenzó a describir Candy con una palpable alegría en la voz –** Se llama el Hogar de Ponnie. Lo dirigen dos mujeres formidables a las que les debo mucho. No he conocido a personas más bondadosas que ellas.**

**-Por la forma en que hablas de ellas, no cabe duda de que lo son.**

Candy se dirigió a Flammy ya que la niña hacia muecas para llamar su atención. – **Flammy, ¿entonces tu tía trabaja en el San Pablo?**

**-Si, ella hace la cocina**

**-¿Hace la cocina?**

**-Quiere decir que está en la cocina. – **Intervino la señora Stevenson** – ella supervisa que todo esté bien. Desde la compra de los ingredientes hasta que los platillos están servidos frente a los estudiantes. Te va caer bien mi hermana, es una persona muy amable.**

**-Ya lo creo. Quizá me enseñe a cocinar. – **Candy río.

La conversación pasó a temas más superficiales: como por que la señora Stevenson viajo a Nueva York por la muerte de un pariente lejano que le dejo algunos bienes, lo cual le sorprendió a ella pues no se frecuentaban mucho. De que tenía dos hijos más de 10 y 12 años respectivamente. De lo hermosos que era Londres, los lugares turísticos que podría conocer Candy y en donde vivía la señora Stevenson con su familia. De la misma manera Candy de contaba de cómo era el Hogar de Ponnie, de los niños que Vivian ahí, de todas las tareas que ella ayuda a realizar en la casa y de lo feliz que fue viviendo ahí.

Después de dormir un poco, Candy despertó y se dio cuenta que pronto aterrizarían en el aeropuerto de Heathrow en Londres.

Cuando por fin pasaron por la aduana y hubieron recogido su equipaje Candy, la señora Stevenson y Flammy se dirigían hacia la puerta en donde las recogerían.

-**Entonces…** **¿no tienes conocidos en Londres?- **pregunto la señora Stevenson.

**-No.-** respondió Candy. –

La señora Stevenson se apresuró a sacar de su bolso papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir rápidamente.

**-Toma.** – Le entrego el papel a Candy – **esta es mi dirección y teléfono. Sé que la mayoría de los alumnos del San Pablo regresan a sus casas los viernes por la tarde. Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras.**

Candy asombrada por la amabilidad sonrió. – **muchas gracias en verdad señora Stevenson. No es necesario.**

**-No tienes nada de que agradecer. Eres una jovencita muy buena y educada y además a mí me gustaría que se portaran así con mis hijos. **

**-Muchas gracias.**

**-Candy ¿sabes cómo llegar al colegio?**

**-Oh sí, no se preocupe alguien del colegio va a venir por mí.**

**- Entonces nos despedimos. Flammy y yo tomaremos un taxi.**

**-Está bien señora Stevenson. Que tenga buen viaje camino a su casa.**

**-Mucha suerte en el colegio y no olvides ir a visitarnos.**

Flammy se acercó a Candy y le dio un abrazo** – adiós Candy. Cuando vayas a mi casa te voy a enseñar a mis muñecas.**

**-Claro que si nena. – **Sonrió Candy y se dirigió a la señora Stevenson **– gracias. Nos vemos pronto. –** la señora Stevenson se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se fue la señora Stevenson y Flammy, Candy empezó a caminar por la sala de espera. Pero a quien rayos buscaba por conocía al tal George y por lo que sabía podría ser un hombre con pinta de ladrón. Candy comenzó a reír para sus adentros era imposible que un tipo así trabajara con Albert. Decidió que lo mejor sería acercarse un poco a la puerta. Entonces lo vio un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, de cabello y ojos oscuros, con bigote, que vestía un traje gris y llevaba un letrero en las manos que decía _"Candice White"._

**-Usted debe ser George.** – pregunto Candy al acercarse.

El hombre asintió y dijo – **Bienvenida a Londres señorita Candy.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Sígame por favor. El chofer nos está esperando.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo**** 3**

A Candy no le hizo mucha gracia saber que un chofer la llevaría hasta la escuela, ya que esto arruinaría su plan de pasar desapercibida frente a los demás.

Cuando llegaron al auto le sorprendió que el modelo no se veía del todo ostentoso, esto la tranquilizo un poco. Mientras el chofer guardaba sus maletas en el porta equipaje, George le abrió la puerta para que subiera al auto. Candy se dio cuenta que había un cristal de apariencia gruesa y ahumada que los separaba de los asientos delanteros. Esto lo agradeció internamente así se preocuparía de una persona menos que se podría enterar de sus planes.

Cuando todos estaban en sus asientos y con el cinturón abrochado el auto arranco.

-**Señorita Candy, el joven Albert me pidió que le entregara esto.** – le entrego una caja pequeña. Candy supuso que era el celular del que Albert le había hablado.

-**Gracias. **

-**Me tome la libertad de guardar mi número en el teléfono. Por si me necesitara en algún momento.**

**-Eh… gracias de… nuevo. **

-**Déjeme informarle que ya está todo arreglado para que se instale hoy mismo en el colegio. – **Candy espero – **el lunes comienzan las clases, así que lo más probable es que el día de hoy se encuentre sola a excepción del personal que ya se encuentra laborando. El resto de los estudiantes comenzaran a llegar mañana y el lunes temprano.** – Candy solamente asintió. – **me tome la libertad de enviar algunos artículos a su dormitorio.** – Candy levanto una ceja – **Su uniforme, una mochila con lo necesario para sus clases y una laptop que el joven Albert me pidió explícitamente que no fuera muy ostentosa. **

George continúo con su explicación. - **el joven Albert le enviara una cantidad mensual de dinero para cubrir sus necesidades básicas.** – a Candy no le hizo mucha gracia escuchar esto. Ya sabía cómo era Albert y estaba segura de que la cantidad seria todo menos mínima. Pero ya se encargaría de eso. **– yo se la entregare conforme usted la necesite.** - Miro a Candy. – **no se preocupe lo aremos de la manera más discreta posible, los días que pueda salir del colegio.**

**-En el colegio ¿qué saben de mí?** - Pregunto preocupada.

**-No se preocupe, ya está todo arreglado. El joven arreglo todo. Tiene un conocido que conoce al director. Gracias a unos favores todo esta arreglado.** – _"Favores o mejor dicho sobornos"_ pensó Candy. – **se crearon dos expedientes: uno será al que el personal tendrá acceso, en donde se explica que usted es una estudiante becada proveniente de Chicago con un historial académico bastante prometedor. Y el expediente real en donde estará su historial verdadero y en donde se especifica que el joven Albert es su tutor y que él está a cargo de usted y de pagar la escuela. Este lo tendrá el director en su poder guardado en un lugar seguro.**

**-En verdad, muchas gracias por la ayuda. **

George asiente. – **solo hago mi trabajo señorita.**

**-¿Otra cosa que deba saber?**

**-De mi parte no. Todo lo referente al colegio lo hablara con la subdirectora. Es ella la que está a cargo en este momento.**

El resto del camino se hizo el total silencio.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, Candy lo observo detenidamente. La escuela contaba con una extensión bastante grande de terreno. Era la escuela más grande que Candy había visto en su vida. El perímetro estaba delimitado por una barda que alcanzaba los tres metro de altura y se veía lo bastante gruesa y sólida como para soportar un ataque de cualquier tipo, la única excepción era la entrada principal que estaba cubierta por una enorme reja de hierro forjado, junto a la cual estaba una caseta de vigilancia. Desde donde se encontraba Candy, ella alcanzaba a ver la parte superior de algunos edificios y entre esos pudo reconocer la cúpula de una iglesia (claro que había una iglesia era una escuela católica) y supuso que tendría que asistir a misa con frecuencia. También alcanzo a ver las enormes copas de los árboles en la parte posterior. Eso quiere decir que hay una vasta vegetación en el interior. El edificio que se erguía ante ellos (supuso que sería el principal) se encontraba a unos 25 metros de distancia y se podría decir que era antiguo pero con un toque de elegancia y sofisticación.

**-Bueno. Señorita Candy, hasta aquí llego yo.** – dijo George.

**-Gracias. Puedo arreglármelas yo sola.** - Candy le guiño un ojo.

-**Una cosa más.** – saco un paquete de mediano tamaño envuelto en papel beige. – **el joven me pidió que le entregara esto cuando llegara al colegio. Dijo que era una sorpresa. **– Candy lo tomo algo sorprendida – **cuando llegue con el vigilante pregunte por la hermana Grey.** – George se despidió con un asentamiento de cabeza y se retiró.

Candy respiro larga y profundamente, para después echar hacia afuera todo el aire contenido.

**-Vamos Candy. Puedes hacerlo**. – se dijo así misma. Y se dirigió a la entrada del lugar que sería su nuevo hogar.

**-Buenas tardes.** – saludo Candy al vigilante de la entrada. – **mi nombre es Candice White y estoy buscando a la hermana Grey.**

El vigilante un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos de cabello y bigote oscuro, respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se volteo a hurgar en su escritorio. Después de un momento dijo. –** la hermana Grey la está esperando señorita, sígame.** – y se apresuró a ayudar a Candy con sus cosas mientras se dirigían al edificio principal.

Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio. Candy observo con detenimiento su nueva escuela. Al parecer todo el perímetro contaba con cámaras de seguridad distribuidas una de otra cada tres metros. Cuando llego a la entrada del edificio se dio cuenta que en el también había una cámara a la entrada que era pequeña y discreta con el propósito de pasar inadvertida y no perturbar la decoración de la escuela, sin mencionar que no hacían sentir a las personas que las estaban vigilando.

El edificio de dos pisos y una planta baja tiene forma de rectángulo solo que uno de sus lados largos es reemplazado por la visión de un enorme patio con cuatro jardineras distribuidas simétricamente ya que todo ese lado lo constituyen enormes pilares que termina en forma de arco.

Candy fue guiada por el vigilante hacia el primer piso, en donde una de las monjas de la escuela la esperaba en lo alto de las escaleras.

-**Buenas tardes.** – dijo la monja y sonrió.

-**Hermana Margaret.** – Saludo el vigilante – **la señorita White acaba de llegar.**

La hermana Margaret se dirige a Candy. – **Bienvenida Candice. Sígueme por favor.**

Candy le agradece al vigilante por su ayuda y se da vuelta para seguir a la hermana Margaret.

**-La hermana Grey te está esperando.** – camina hacia la una enorme puerta de caoba y da unos delicados golpecitos con los nudillos. – **Permiso **– dice al abrir la puerta – **hermana Grey. La señorita White ya está aquí.**

**-Gracias hermana Margaret. **– dice con su voz gruesa y carente de emoción. – **adelante Candice.**

La hermana Margaret hace una reverencia y sale de la oficina.

**-Buenas tardes.** – la saluda Candy.

**-Bienvenida al Real Colegio San Pablo.** – La observa fijamente – **esta escuela es reconocida por su alto nivel académico y esto es gracias a la disciplina que ejercemos en nuestros alumnos.** – Se levantó de su escritorio y empezó a caminar por la oficina - ** por lo que espero que seas capaz de obedecer las reglas impuestas aquí. **– se detuvo para contemplar de nuevo a Candy.

-**Sí. Hermana Grey.**

La hermana Grey se dirigió a la puerta y llamo a la hermana Margaret. **– hermana Margaret sería tan amable de escoltar a la señorita White a su dormitorio.**

**-Si hermana Grey. Candice sígueme por favor.** – Candy asintió y la siguió.

Al salir del despacho Candy se dio cuenta que desde ahí se podía observar gran parte de la escuela.

**-¿Te gusta el colegio?** – pregunto la hermana Margaret.

**-Es muy grande.** – respondió Candy

**-Ya lo creo.** – continuo con su camino por las escaleras. – **en el piso superior dormimos todos los docentes. **– Comenzó a explicar – **en este piso solo que hasta el fondo del lado derecho se encuentra la enfermería y en la planta baja se encuentra algunos salones que son utilizados para algunas reuniones y también está el salón de los trofeos que es el orgullo de la Hermana Grey.**

Mientras hacían el recorrido hacia los dormitorios, la hermana Margaret le explicaba con detenimiento a Candy donde tomaría sus clases y lo fácil que era ubicar los salones ya que cada edificio tenía una enorme letra para diferenciarlo y los salones estaban enumerados. Así que si buscaba el salón 10-A se tenía que dirigir al edificio A y después buscar el salón número 10. También le dijo donde se encontraba el comedor, el auditorio, la biblioteca, el gimnasio (en el cual había una alberca olímpica), las canchas de fútbol, rugby, tenis y criquet, la iglesia (la cual Candy ubico desde que llego) y le explico que había misa todos los días a la 6:30 a.m. Pero solo para los alumnos era obligatorio asistir los días viernes y cuando alguna fecha religiosa importante se acercaba. Continuo explicando donde se encontraban las caballerizas y Candy se sorprendió al saber que contaban con un huerto de hortalizas del cual se encargaban algunas de las monjas.

Se detuvieron frente a dos edificios que estaban uno enfrente del otro y tenían una separación entre si se unos cuarenta metros. La cual estaba cubierta por jardineras de hermosas flores y árboles, algunas mesas y bancas

**-El del lado izquierdo es el de las mujeres y el derecho de los hombres.** – dijo la hermana Margaret.

Candy pudo observar en la entrada de los dormitorios una cámara de seguridad.

-**El desayuno se sirve a las 7:30 a.m. con excepción del fin de semana que se sirve a las 9:00 a.m. para los que se quedan como en tu caso, la comida se sirve a las 2:00 p.m. y la cena a las 7:00p.m. Si tienes hambre en el comedor ya se encuentra laborando el personal.**

**-Gracias. Pero no tengo hambre. En realidad estoy un poco cansanda.**

-**Como gustes**.- continuo con su explicación mientras llegaban a la puerta de la habitación de Candy – **las clases comienzan a las 8:00a.m. y terminan a las 4:00p.m. Las actividades extracurriculares tienen una duración de dos horas y comienzan a las 4:00p.m. Tienes permitido salir del colegio después de clases y tu hora límite de llegar es a las 10:00 p.m. que es cuando pasamos guardia en los dormitorios, queda estrictamente prohibido ir al dormitorio de los chicos después de esa hora.** – Candy suspiro. En verdad el viaje ya estaba causando estragos en ella y le estaba costando mucho trabajo concentrarse en lo que decía la hermana Margaret. **– esta noche estarás sola en los dormitorios ya que los estudiantes comienzan a llegar hasta mañana y algunos más el lunes antes del inicio de las clases. ¿Tienes alguna duda?**

**-No hermana. Muchas gracias.** – reprimió un bostezo

**-Antes de que lo olvide. Toma.** – le entrego una carpeta amarilla. – **es tu horario de clases. Al reverso están algunas materias optativas que puedes escoger y la lista de actividades extracurriculares para que escojas la que más sea de tu agrado… y también está un mapa del colegio así tendrás tiempo de estudiarlo.**

**-Gracias.** – respondió Candy

**-Por favor mañana antes del mediodía necesito que lleves el formulario de las materias que escogiste a la oficina de control escolar. **– Candy la miro confundida_. "¿dónde estaba eso?"_ pensó. – **se encuentra a cinco puertas de la oficina de la Hermana Grey…. Creo que eso es todo. Si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber.**

-**No tengo dudas (por el momento). Muchas gracias**

**-Buenas noches Candice.**

**-Solo llámeme Candy.** – y sonrió

**-Oh. Está bien.** – También sonrió – **y bienvenida de nuevo. Candy.**

**-Buenas noches, hermana Margaret.**

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS. ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y EN VERDAD ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA DE QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y PUES TAMBIEN APROVECHO PARA ACLARAR ALGUNAS DUDAS:**

**LizCarter: LA HISTORIA SI ES CONTEMPORANEA, VOY A TOMAR ALGUNOS DETALLES DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL Y PRONTO APARECERA NUESTRO QUERIDO TERRY**

**Ana: LA MENTIRA DE CANDY SOBRE IR A SUIZA TIENE QUE VER CON EL SECRETO QUE GUARDA**

**Iris y Dalia: GRACIAS POR LEERME ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLAS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro. No podía recordar cómo había llegado ahí. De lo único que estaba segura es que no le agradaba la sensación que la embargaba.

De pronto se estaba moviendo muy rápido. En la oscuridad había nieve y hacia frio. Un frio que calaba los huesos. Escucho unos gritos horribles, llamándola por su nombre y un estruendo espantoso que los silencio.

**-ADAM!** – despertó Candy gritando y jadeante.

Cuando por fin recupero el control de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se regularizaron nuevamente. Candy se encontraba un tanto desorientada ya que no reconocía la habitación. Y recordó que ya no estaba en el hogar de Ponnie sino en Londres.

Miro hacia la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las 6:30 a.m. y como para confirmarlo se escucharon las últimas campanadas de la iglesia que avisaban el inicio de misa.

**-Genial. Espero acostumbrarme pronto al cambio de horario.** – se dijo a sí misma.

Se levantó de la cama y se estiro un poco y fue cuando se dio cuenta que durmió con la ropa puesta y recordó que después que la hermana Margaret se fue, lo único que hizo fue tirar sus cosas al suelo y arrojarse en la cama.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a observar con detenimiento su nuevo hogar.

La habitación era muchísimo más grande que en la que dormía en el hogar de Ponnie y que además compartía con tres niñas más. La decoración era sencilla pero tenía un toque de elegancia ya que los muebles estaban hechos de roble. Contaba con un escritorio para hacer los deberes, una mesita de noche junto a su cama y un armario de proporciones considerables. Candy intuía que era así porque la mayoría de las alumnas eran niñas ricas acostumbradas a tener cantidades exorbitantes de ropa, zapatos y accesorios. Cosa que ella no era muy afecta y estaba lo bastante consiente de que no llenaría el armario ni aunque se gastara todo lo que Albert le dio. Tenía su propio baño de tamaño suficiente para ella. Y en lugar de ventana tenía un balcón con un enorme ventanal que iluminaba toda la habitación. Al acercarse al balcón Candy se dio cuenta que todas las habitaciones tenían el suyo propio.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y como todavía era temprano para bajar a desayunar decidió que acomodaría algunas de sus cosas y después exploraría el lugar.

Cuando abrió el armario encontró su uniforme: una falda a cuadros negro, gris y blanco, suéter y chaleco negro con el escudo de la escuela, camisa blanca con mangas ¾ y un corbatín de color rojo; y el uniforme de deportes: un pants de color negro con una franja blanca a los costados del pantalón y en la chamarra dos franjas blancas en el brazo izquierdo y con el escudo de la escuela y la camiseta de manga corta en color blanco con las mangas y el borde del cuello en negro.

Candy rápidamente vacío sus maletas e introdujo todo a los cajones del armario, colgando todo lo que se pudiera arrugar. Cuando termino con el armario se dirigió al baño para dejar sus artículos de aseo personal. En el gabinete del baño descubrió un par de toallas. Decido tomar una ducha ya que se sentía todo menos humana gracias a su larguísimo viaje.

Al salir de la ducha y cambiarse recordó las ultimas indicaciones de la hermana Margaret, así que se dirigió al escritorio y busco su horario de clases. No sabía si reír o llorar al ver entre sus materias las clases de baile de salón, refinamiento y etiqueta y costura (esta última era solamente para las mujeres). Ya había escuchado que el colegio también se jactaba de convertir en damas y caballeros a todo alumno que atravesaba sus puertas, ¡PERO ESTO ERA REALMENTE ABSURDO! Todas las demás materias eran lo bastante normales y Candy se alegró al saber que llevaría clase de francés y latín. Para las materias optativas decidió que tomaría química orgánica y fisiología humana y agradeció para sus adentros que las actividades extras no eran obligatorias, ya que no tenía ninguna intención en participar en música, danza, teatro o en alguno de los clubs deportivos.

Candy se dirigió a la oficina de control escolar y después de entregar su horario completo se dirigió al comedor para desayunar.

El comedor era enorme, con grandes ventanales que hacían entrar luz por todas partes, del techo colgaban enormes candelabros, que junto con la forma de los ventanales daban un aire de elegancia al lugar. Tenía cuatro filas de mesas con sillas y hasta el fondo se encontraba la barra donde se servían los alimentos.

Candy camino hasta la barra donde una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una malla para cabello se encontraba recargada escribiendo en un cuaderno.

**-Buenos días.** – saludo Candy

**-Buen día. En que te puedo servir.** – respondió la mujer amable.

Candy se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la hermana de la señora Stevenson ya que el parecido era increíble: el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, solo que esta era algunos años menor.

**-¿Tú eres Nora?**

**-Si… ¿te conozco?** – contesto sorprendida.

**-No. Pero conocí a tu hermana, ayer en el avión.** – Le extendió la mano – **me llamo Candy.**

**-Claro.** – Se dio un golpecito en la cabeza – **Eli me hablo de ti cuando la fui a recoger. Es un gusto conocerte Candy** - tomo su mano – **Flammy no dejo de hablar de ti durante la cena.** – ambas rieron al recordar a la pequeña.

**-Supongo que vienes a desayunar**. – Candy asintió – **espera un momento, voy a pedir que te preparen algo.**

**-No es necesario. Con un vaso de leche y un pan es suficiente. No quiero causar molestias.**

**-No es ninguna molestia**

**-En verdad. No es necesario.**

Nora se dirigió a la cocina y después de unos minutos regreso con lo que le pidió Candy y una manzana.

Después de una amena conversación con Nora, Candy regreso a su habitación para terminar de acomodar sus cosas.

En el escritorio Candy encontró la laptop y decidió escribirle a Albert y Dorothie para informales que había llegado bien y que conoció a una amable familia que se ofreció a ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

Junto a la laptop había una guía turística de Londres y un mapa con las rutas de autobuses y las del tren. Candy supuso que George lo dejo y se sintió agradecida por el detalle. En ese momento recordó el paquete que le entrego antes de irse, así que fue a sacarlo de debajo de la cama y lo abrió.

Dentro de la caja estaba un hermoso violín. Ella lo observo con detenimiento, contemplándolo y tocándolo. Lo conocía y bastante bien, solo que era un poco diferente de cómo lo recordaba. Al parecer Albert lo mando pulir y reemplazo las cuerdas. Lentamente lo giro para encontrar la pequeña inscripción que tanto temía:

"A y C"

Rápidamente lo metió a la caja, para después arrojarlo a lo más profundo del armario. Regreso a la cama para serenarse de nuevo y abrió el ultimo cajón de su mesita de noche, de donde saco una pequeña caja de madera, la cual abrió y saco un reloj de bolsillo, que rápidamente introdujo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Tomo la guía turística y los planos del transporte y salió de su habitación.

Después de caminar por veinte minutos, Candy encuentra una parada de autobús y decide sentarse para decidir que es lo que va hacer. Tomo la guía y comenzó a ojearla con detenimiento. Necesitaba despejar su mente y estaba claro que no lo haría en un museo, así que se concentró en la sección de parques y jardines. Decidió que visitaría el St James's Park. Reviso su plano de las rutas de autobús para no perderse.

St James´s Park es el más antiguo de los parques reales de la ciudad, un encantador pulmón verde situado en pleno centro de Londres, junto al Palacio de Buckingham. Candy se adentró en el admirando su belleza. El parque posee un lago artificial repleto de aves, se encuentra envuelto por un manto de flores, arbustos y cipreses. En esos momentos Candy fue capaz de olvidar que se encontraba en el centro de Londres y fue transportada a un verde oasis de tranquilidad.

Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que se topó con un puente de piedra que pasaba sobre el lago. Mientras lo cruzaba recordó con anhelo su amado Lakewood, eran tan parecidos. En ese momento sintió que tenía ante sus ojos el lago Michigan. Se detuvo justo a la mitad del puente y volvió a contemplar el paisaje. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco el reloj. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo miro fijamente. Era un reloj de oro. Candy lo abrió para ver que estaba parado a las 10:44p.m. y lo volvió a cerrar. Observo el escudo de la caratula. Tenía una incrustación de jade en forma de círculo, sobre el círculo hecho de oro había un águila con las alas extendidas, que sostenía una especie de campana pequeña en la cual había un pequeño brillante. En el centro de águila estaba grabada la letra "A" con diminutas incrustaciones de rubí.

Candy acaricio el escudo con sus dedos y después lo encerró en su puño y se lo llevo a la altura del corazón, mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Después de unos minutos lo volvió a guardar.

**-Te extraño.** – se dijo a si misma – **prometí que ya no habría más lágrimas.**

**-Es una buena promesa. **

Se giró al escuchar eso y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que a un metro de ella estaba un chico tal vez de su edad. Alto, rubio y sus ojos que la miraban fijamente, eran del color del cielo.

**-Toma.** – le extendió un pañuelo blanco para que se secara.

**-Gracias.** – lo tomo Candy

**-No eres de aquí, cierto.**

Candy asintió con la cabeza

**-Te gustara Londres… Aunque es un poco lluvioso y la mayoría de la gente es un poco estirada… pero siempre habrá un caballero en armadura y con su fiel corcel para ayudarte. Aunque esta vez no traje el mío. **– hizo una mueca.

Ante esas palabras, Candy no tuvo más que sonreír.

**-Eres más bonita cuando ríes, que cuando lloras… en fin me tengo que ir. Cuídate y procura cumplir tu promesa.** – el chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

**-Espera.** – Grito Candy – **esto es tuyo** – y levanto el pañuelo que tenía en la mano.

**-Quédatelo.** – le respondió el chico sin voltear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Durante el trayecto hacia la escuela, Candy pensaba en el chico que conoció en el parque. Tenía que admitir que era apuesto, sin olvidar que era amable y parecía educado. Pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención, era la paz que le transmitió con la mirada y la confianza que le hizo sentir cuando hablo con ella. Había que reconocerlo el chico tenía un alma noble y pura que la hizo recordar a… evito ese pensamiento, no quería llorar otra vez.

Cuando por fin llego al colegio pudo mirar que algunos estudiantes comenzaban a llegar.

**-Buenas tardes.** – saludo al vigilante de la entrada. Este solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

Mientras subía las escaleras de los dormitorios, Candy estaba recordando el número se su habitación que era la 303.

Saco la llave se su bolsillo y la introdujo en el cerrojo para abrir la puerta. Escucho que se abría la puerta de al lado.

**-Hola. Así que tú eres mi nueva vecina.** – dijo una chica.

**-Sí.** – contesto Candy y se volvió hacia ella.

La chica era de su estatura, con el cabello castaño y lo tenía a la altura del cuello, era de facciones redondas lo que la hacía ver gordita pero no lo estaba. Usaba lentes y su sonrisa era amable.

**-Me llamo Patricia O'Brien… todos me dicen Patty**. – y extendió la mano hacia Candy

**-Candice White.** – Respondió tomando su mano – **dime Candy**

**-Un gusto Candy. Me dirigía al comedor. ¿Quieres acompañarme?**

Candy se dio cuenta que no había comido nada desde la mañana y en verdad se moría de hambre.

**-Por supuesto. Solo déjame guardar esto**. – se metió a su habitación. Dejo su guía en el escritorio y guardo el reloj de nuevo en el cofre.

**-¿Lista?** – dijo pregunto Patty al ver salir a Candy

**-Claro.** – y ambas se dirigieron a las escaleras.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al comedor. Al entrar Candy se dio cuenta que algunas mesas estaban ocupadas. Se apresuraron hacia la barra y se sirvieron algo ligero para cenar. Candy saludo a Nora con la mano.

Mientras se dirigían a la mesa más cercana Candy fue la primera en hablar. - **¿eres de aquí?**

**-Sí.** – respondió Patty - **¿y tú?**

**-De Chicago**

**-Genial. Mi abuela vive en Florida. De hecho mis padres están en este momento camino hacia allá.**

**-¿tu abuela está bien?**

**-O sí. Mi padre va por negocios y mi madre quería visitar a mi abuela**. – Después de tomar un bocado de su cena, continuo **– ¿tus padres están en Londres?**

**-No… este… en realidad no tengo padres. Soy huérfana.** – se mordió el labio. Estaba bastante segura que su nueva amiga saldría corriendo por creerla poca cosa.

**-Lo siento. No quise ser grosera.** - Candy se sorprendió al ver pena en los ojos de Patty.

**-No te preocupes. En realidad no me molesta admitir que estoy aquí porque me becaron.**

Patty sonrió. –** si tú quieres puedes pasar los fines de semana en mi casa, cuando tú quieras.**

-Candy le devolvió la sonrisa. – **gracias, eso me encantaría.**

Continuaron con charlando sobre sus vidas. Patty era hija única y le confeso a Candy que le hubiera gustado tener hermanos. Candy le contaba sobre su vida en el hogar de Ponnie y de cómo eran los niños que vivían con ella. Después de cenar ambas chicas se dirigieron a los dormitorios entre bromas y risas.

Mientras subían las escaleras del dormitorio Candy tropezó con uno de los escalones y para evitar caerse trato de agarrarse del barandal y golpeo algo.

**-¡Estúpida! Fíjate en lo que haces.** – grito una chica bastante molesta.

**-Yo lo siento. No fue mi intención.** – respondió Candy

La chica de cabello largo, ondulado de color caramelo. La taladraba con la mirada de sus ojos color avellana. – **¿que estas ciega?, que no vez por donde caminas.** – Se dirigió a Patty – **deberías de prestarle tus lentes a tu nueva amiguita.** – sin más se dio la vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras.

**-¿Quién es?** – pregunto Candy

**-Ella es Eliza Hamilton.** – Respondió Patty – **solo ignórala. Créeme ni siquiera ella se soporta.**

**-Creo que tienes razón.** – ambas se rieron

**-¿Patty, te puedo pedir un favor?** – dijo Candy cuando estaba en la entrada de su habitación

**-Sí. ¿Qué sucede?**

**-Podrías despertarme mañana. Es que con el cambio de horario dudo mucho hacerlo yo misma.**

**-Claro que si.** – Dijo sonriendo **- ¿te parece bien a las siete?**

**-Si. **

**-Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana.**

**-Que descanses.** – ambas entraron a sus habitaciones.

Candy tomo una ducha con agua caliente. Al terminar de seco su largo cabello, mientras pensaba en Patty. Era una chica muy amable y bastante sencilla a lo que ella llego a imaginar. Estaba encantada con la perspectiva de a ver encontrado una amiga de verdad.

Se acurruco en la cama y tomo el celular de Albert le había comprado y en el guardo su número con la letra X en lugar de escribir su nombre. Después apago la luz de la lámpara y se dispuso a dormir. Mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

El frio le calaba en los huesos. El horrible estruendo la despertó.

Abrió los ojos y escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta. Candy recordó que era Patty la que llamaba. Se levantó torpemente para abrirle.

**-Buenos días** – saludo una Patty muy alegre

**-Buenos días** – respondió Candy ahogando un bostezo

**-No fue tan difícil despertarte**

**-Créeme, aún estoy un poco dormida.** – ambas rieron.

**-Paso por ti en treinta minutos para desayunar.**

**-Está bien**. – vio como Patty regresaba a su habitación.

Candy se apresuró a cambiarse. Le complació darse cuenta que el uniforme no le quedaba nada mal. Se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes y peinar su cabello que estaba algo enredado. Cuando por fin lo desenredo opto por recogérselo en una coleta. Tomo el crucifijo de plata que le había regalado la hermana María para que le diera suerte y se lo puso alrededor del cuello.

Escucho dos golpes en la puerta.

**-¿Lista?** – pregunto Patty

**-Lista.** – asintió con la cabeza.

Entraron al comedor repleto de estudiantes. Ambas se dirigieron a la barra para que les sirvieran el desayuno. Cuando se dirigían a una de las mesas vacías. Se toparon con Eliza y sus amigas, que les dedico una mirada llena de odio.

**-Ignórala.** – Dijo Patty mientras se sentaban – **ella se cree la reina del colegio. Pero aun no entiende que no lo es.** – se rio.

Candy miro a Eliza, unas cuantas mesas delante de ellas y se dio cuenta que ella y sus amigas sonreían tontamente y cuchicheaban mirando en otra dirección. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa que Eliza miraba y observo a tres chicos sentados en ella.

Uno de los chicos era rubio. Candy lo reconoció cuando este giro un poco la cabeza para contestar su teléfono. Era el mismo chico que se topó en el parque el día anterior.

**-¿Quiénes son ellos? Los que Eliza está mirando.**

Patty volteo hacia ellos – **ellos… digamos que ellos, si son los dueños.**

Patty se apresuró a explicar al ver la cara de Candy. **– son miembros de las familias más poderosas de toda Inglaterra.** – Candy la miro confundida **– el San Pablo es una escuela católica y muy antigua. Es obvio que la iglesia no mantiene la escuela así que esta se mantiene de los donativos que le otorgan y sus familias** – señalo a los chicos **– son los principales benefactores. **

**¿Cómo se llaman? –** pregunto Candy y observo al chico rubio

**Son Alistar y Archivald Cornwell y Anthony Brower.**

"_Así que te llamas Anthony"_ pensó Candy.

**-Entonces ¿hacen lo que quieren?**

**-No. Pero si son influyentes… falta uno más. Su nombre es Terrence Grandchester. El si hace lo que le viene en gana. No me extraña que no haya llegado aún.**

**- ¿en qué año están?**

**-Todos están el último año al igual que nosotras. Que no te extrañe tomar algunas clases con ellos.**

**-Último año, creí que los Cornwell…**

**-Son primos. - **Candy aun los miraba con recelo. – **no son malos. Stear es el más serio, Archie tiene fama de mujeriego, Anthony es el más noble.** – Candy sonrió. No dudaba de su nobleza – **y Terry, bueno… creo que él si es el peor. Nunca he conocido a alguien que tenga el ego más grande que él.**

**-Así que, sus familias son las más poderosas de Inglaterra.**

**-Y que lo digas. Los Brower son los dueños de todas las manufactureras del país, sin mencionar que todo lo que se exporta e importa en Inglaterra pasa por sus manos. Los Cornwell son dueños de los yacimientos de petróleo del país y los Grandchester se dedican a la industria. Todo los referente a maquinaria, transporte y aeronáutica es de ellos, además son miembros de la nobleza. Las tres familias tienen negocios más pequeños, algunos con sociedades entre ellos.**

**-Ya entiendo porque Eliza y sus amigas se ponen así cuando los ven.**

**-Ya sé. En realidad pierden su tiempo. Nunca he escuchado que tengan una relación formal. Creo que la fama de mujeriego de Archie alcanza a los demás… bueno con la excepción de Anthony. ¿Has oído hablar de Jordana Briel?**

**-¿La modelo?**

**-Sí. Ella es su novia desde hace algunos años.**

**-No es algo mayor**

**-No mucho. Tal vez un par de años. Ella estudio aquí también. **

El timbre sonó y ambas chicas se dirigieron a sus clases.

**-¿Cuál es tu primera clase?** – pregunto Patty

**-Eh… déjame reviso. Es literatura y ¿y tú?**

**-Francés. Ambas están en el mismo edificio.**

**-Genial. Así ya no me perderé.** - Las dos rieron

Patty acompaño a Candy hasta la puerta del salón.

**-Nos vemos en una hora, tenemos algebra juntas.**

Candy hizo una mueca – **odio los números.**

Patty sonrió. – **creo que no te podrás librar. Que tengas suerte.**

**-Gracias. Igual tú.** – y entro a su salón.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS. PERDON POR HACERLAS SUFRIR UN COQUITO. LES VOY A DAR UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CANDY POR FIN VA A CONOCER A NUESTRO QUERIDICIMO TERRY.**

**MARY OLVERA Y MARA: GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLAS.**

**ANAALONDRA28, LIZ CARTER, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, NEKITO1, LIZCARTER, LADYGMIMI. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Después de la clase de literatura, Candy salió del salón para buscar a Patty.

**-Espera!** – escucho una voz llamándola.

Volteo para ver quién era. Se sorprendió al ver a Anthony a un metro de ella, sonriéndole.

**-Sabía que eras tú** – dijo Anthony – **te vi cuando saliste del comedor. Pero no estaba muy seguro. **

**-Hola.** – saludo Candy.

**-Así que tú eres la chica nueva.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?** – pregunto sorprendida.

**-Digamos que conozco a alguien.** – Se encogió de hombros – **por cierto soy Anthony Brower** – extendió su mano.

**-Candy White.** – estrecho su mano.

**-Y dime Candy, ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?**

**-Algebra. Estoy esperando a una…** - se detuvo cuando vio a Patty acercarse a ellos.

Patty se paró en seco al ver con quien se encontraba. Miro a Candy un poco sorprendida.

**-Patty, ¿cierto?** – pregunto Anthony

Ella asintió.

**-¿También te diriges a Algebra?**

**-Si.** - Respondió tímidamente.

**-Las acompaño. Es mi siguiente clase.**

Durante el camino hacia la clase de algebra, los tres estuvieron charlando animadamente. Cuando entraron al salón Anthony se dirigió a uno de los asientos del fondo.

**-¿De dónde lo conoces?** – pregunto Patty mientras se sentaba.

**- Lo conocí ayer en ****St James´s Park. Tropecé con él**. – se encogió de hombros.

Una vez terminada la clase. Anthony se despidió de ellas con un gesto de su mano y salio del salón.

Durante toda la mañana Candy agradeció que Patty tomara la mayoría de sus clases con ella. Así evito la pena de perderse para ir a clases. Listas para ir a comer se dirigieron al comedor.

**-¿Qué materias optativas escogiste?** – pregunto Patty

**-Química orgánica y fisiología humana. ¿Y tú?**

**-Física y cálculo.** – Candy hizo una mueca y antes de que dijera algo, Patty se apresuró a decir –** ya se odias los números. **– ambas soltaron una carcajada.

**-Candy en verdad no vas a tomar ninguna clase extra**.

Negó con la cabeza. **– la música y danza no son lo mío y mucho menos el teatro.**

**-Ni unirte a algún club deportivo. **

**-No.**

**-Por qué no intentas con natación. Es divertido. **

**-¿Tú estás ahí?**

**-Si. **

**-Lo voy a pensar. Pero no te prometo nada**. – tomo un bocado de su plato. – **ya es bastante malo tener que llevar refinamiento y etiqueta.**

**-No es tan malo… bueno si no cuentas a la hermana** **Anastasia** – hizo una mueca.

Terminada la hora del almuerzo se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.

**-Recuerda el laboratorio de química está en el edificio D, segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda. **– Candy asintió.

**-Nos vemos después en…** - Candy la interrumpió.

**-En el edificio B.** – termino.

**-Correcto. Aprendes rápido.** – Candy le guiño un ojo.

Al entrar al laboratorio, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas a excepción de una. Candy se dirigió a ella. Mientras sacaba sus cosas de la mochila, escucho como se movía la silla de al lado. Levanto la mirada y encontró a un chico de cabello y ojos oscuros, con anteojos. Que la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-Todo indica que seremos compañeros.** – Dijo el chico – **permíteme presentarme. Soy Alistear Cornwell… solo dime Stear.**

**-Candy White.** – le regreso la sonrisa.

**-¿Eres nueva? No te había visto antes.**

**-Sí. Soy de Chicago.**

Antes de que Stear le pudiera hacer más preguntas la profesora comenzó la clase. Cuando esta termino y Candy se dirigió a la salida, Stear la alcanzo.

**-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?**

**-Refinamiento y etiqueta**

Stear hizo una mueca. – **suerte con la hermana Anastasia. Nos vemos después. – **y salió del salón.

Estando en el salón de su siguiente clase Candy hablaba animadamente con Patty cuando Eliza se acercó a ella.

**-No sé cómo pueden permitir que personas como tú estén en tan distinguido** **colegio** – dijo escupiendo todo su veneno.

**-¿Disculpa?** – la miro Patty disgustada.

Eliza la ignoro y se dirigió de nuevo a Candy **– debería darte vergüenza estar aquí. Una huérfana de campo entre nosotros.**

Candy no sabía que contestar o cómo reaccionar. Pero cuando tuvo claro que es lo que le diría a Eliza, alguien intervino.

**-Déjala en paz.** – dijo Anthony muy serio. Junto a él se encontraba el otro chico Cornwell.

**-Pero… Anthony** – dijo una sorprendida Eliza

**-Ya lo escuchaste. Déjala**. – dijo Archie.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, la hermana Anastasia entro al salón y todos tomaron asiento. Eliza con la cara roja de coraje se dirigió al final del salón.

**-Buenas Tardes** – saludo La hermana Anastasia con su imponente voz.

**-Buenas Tardes, hermana.** – respondieron todos a coro.

**-El día de hoy les daré una introducción del protocolo de etiqueta…** - después de esas palabras Candy dejo de prestarle atención y comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido instantes atrás.

Cuando la eterna hora por fin termino. Anthony, Archie y Patty se acercaron a ella, antes de que Eliza intentara algo.

**-¿Estás bien?** – pregunto Anthony preocupado.

**-Sí. No veo el motivo de sentir lo contrario.** – dijo tranquila.

**-Por Eliza.** – Dijo Patty – **No tengo idea de cómo se enteró… te juro que yo no se lo he dicho a nadie.**

**-Pero yo si.** – Dijo Candy – **no veo cual es el problema. A mí no me da vergüenza admitirlo.**

**-Candy… -** dijo Patty

**-Si a ella le molesta, es su problema no mío. Pero no voy a dejar que me insulte.**

**-Tienes razón** – hablo Archie –** no es malo que hables sobre tu origen. **– Candy se puso un poco nerviosa. – **Por cierto soy Archie** – le guiño un ojo.

**-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? -** dijo Anthony** - Las podemos acompañar.**

**-No es necesario**. – Respondió Patty – **nos dirigimos a los dormitorios.**

**-De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos en la cena.** – ambos chicos se despidieron.

* * *

Candy vagaba por la escuela mientras esperaba la hora de la cena. Encontró casi en los límites de la escuela una colina con un enorme árbol que le recordó la colina que estaba justo detrás del Hogar de Ponnie. Trepo por el árbol y se sentó en una rama que parecía lo bastante resistente para romperse.

Mientras veía el atardecer, pensaba en lo sucedido durante el día: Como Anthony se acercó cuando la reconoció, lo atentó que fue Stear, como Patty, Anthony y Archie se preocuparon por lo que dijo Eliza. Se alegró al darse cuenta que podría llegar a tener buenos amigos. Esa idea la entristeció al instante ¿Qué pasaría si ellos descubrieran la verdad? Descarto ese pensamiento de inmediato. Aun no se sentía lista para lidiar con eso.

Miro su teléfono. Decidió volver antes de que Patty se pusiera como loca por no encontrarla. Iba caminado por los jardines de la escuela, cuando diviso a una persona a unos cinco metros delante de ella. Era un chico algo desgarbado, de espalda ancha y brazos en apariencia fuertes, que por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza, con el cabello color castaño que le llegaba casi a los hombros. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de deportes de la escuela y estaba hablando por teléfono.

Candy se dio cuenta que algo se le callo del bolsillo. Se apuró a recogerlo. Era una cartera, la levanto del suelo y se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

**-Espera.** – grito. El muchacho no hizo caso. – **si tú, el que está al teléfono.** – grito más fuerte.

El chico se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Candy muy molesto.

**-¿Qué quieres?** – dijo enojado.

**-Se te callo esto.** – dijo Candy ignorando su actitud y le entrego la cartera.

El chico la tomo y siguió su camino.

**-Oye!** – grito Candy

**-¿Ahora qué?** – dijo irritado

**-De donde vengo la gente agradece a quienes les ayudan.**

**-Toma** – saco una moneda

**-No quiero tu dinero** – dijo ofendida

**-¿Entonces qué quieres?**

**-Con un simple gracias es suficiente.**

**-¿Y por qué tendría que darte las gracias? **

**-Porque te acabo de dar tu cartera!** –estaba perdiendo los estribos

Al chico le hizo gracia la cara que puso Candy y dijo. – **No arrugues así la nariz, se te ven demasiado las pecas. **– y empezó a reírse.

**-ERES UN GROCERO! Todavía que te doy tu cartera, no eres capaza de agradecerme y encima te burlas de mí**. – grito una Candy furiosa.

Esto hizo que él comenzara a reírse aún más fuerte.

Candy estaba tan molesta que paso por un lado de él, dando tumbos y se dirigió a su dormitorio diciendo cualquier cantidad de incoherencias.

**-Gracias** – Grito el chico entre risas. Mientras la veía marcharse.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas. aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, aunque un poquito corto. Un abrazo ;P

* * *

Capítulo 7

**-Es bonita… ¿Qué les parece si la invito a salir?** – dijo Archie

**-Ni se te ocurra… déjala en paz** – lo reprendió Anthony

**-Ey… le voy a decir a Jordana** – se burló Stear.

**-Jajaja… muy gracioso. Candy es demasiado dulce como para estar con este aprovechado.** – señalo a Archie.

**-Oye.** – Le lanzo una almohada –**de ella, yo no me aprovecharía… a menos que ella quiera**. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-¿De quién te quieres aprovechar?**

**-Valla, hasta que te dignas en aparecer Terry.**

**-¿En dónde has estado?** – pregunto Stear.

**-Por ahí. Ya sabes que odio los primeros días de clases. **

**-Pero tú** – señalo a Archie – **no me has respondido. ¿Quién es tu próxima víctima?**

**-Nadie **– respondió Anthony - ** porque no se le va acercar.**

**-Suenas como mi madre Ant.- **se burló Terry

**-Sabes, que solo bromeo.** – Miro a Anthony **– Se trata de la chica nueva** – le respondió a Terry.

**-Su nombre es Candice White **– dijo Stear y le extendió una carpeta.

**-¿White? No me suena el apellido**. – dijo Terry mientras revisaba la carpeta.

En la carpeta se encontraba el expediente de Candy. Terry lo leyó sin mucho interés – **¿de dónde lo sacaron?**

**-Tú de donde crees** – se rio Stear.

Terry levanto la última hoja del expediente, tenía curiosidad de ver la fotografía de la chica. Al reconocerla no tuvo más que echarse a reír.

**-¿De qué te ríes?**

**-En verdad Archie** – seguía riéndose – **no es tu tipo. Eres demasiado blando, como para soportar su carácter. Acabaría contigo en un dos por tres.**

**-¿De dónde la conoces?**

**-O mejor dicho ¿Qué le hiciste?** – le pregunto Anthony

**-Tropecé con ella, cuando venía hacia aquí.** – respiro para poder dejar de reír. – **y no le hice nada… Tengo hambre. Vamos a cenar.** – aventó el expediente al escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

Candy llego a su habitación echando humo.

**-Maldito mocoso!** – grito

Cerró la puerta de golpe. –**no creo que haya nadie más arrogante que él. Como se atreve a tratarme de esa manera. **– decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación. – **ya me imaginaba que me toparía con gente presumida y presuntuosa aquí… pero ÉL, supera mis expectativas.**

Unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que saltara del susto. Recordó que Patty pasaría por ella para cenar.

**-Candy! ¿Pero qué te paso? Tienes una cara…**

**-No es nada. Simplemente recordé que tengo que entregar mañana un trabajo de química un poco difícil.** – Mintió – **creo que no voy a bajar a cenar… perdón.**

**No te preocupes.** **Si quieres te puedo traer algo más tarde.**

**Gracias.** – le dedico una sonrisa.

* * *

**Mira Stear. ¿Que no es la chica que te gusta? - **Señalo Terry.

Stear volteo a la entrada del comedor. – **Cállate. Eso no es cierto.**

**-A no… ¿entonces por qué siempre la estas mirando?** – se burló Terry al ver la cara que ponía.

**-¿Que no es la amiga de Candy? –** pregunto Archie a Anthony.

**-Si. Y si no me equivoco se llama Patty.**

**-Mira, esta ella sola. ¿Por qué no vas hacerle compañía?**

**-No me molesten. – **dijo un colorado Stear

**-En verdad, para ser mi primo, me avergüenzas.** – Archie se rio.

**-¿Por qué mejor no se preocupan por quitarse de encima a Eliza y a su amiga? – **Terry y Archie hicieron una mueca.

Como si la hubieran invocado. Eliza entro al comedor y en cuanto los vio, ella y Luisa su amiga se dirigieron a donde estaban ellos.

**-Hola Terry.** – saludo con voz melosa.

**-Eliza.** – respondió secamente.

**-¿Qué tal tu verano?** – pregunto, mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello.

**-Como todo los demás**

**-Este año me inscribiré a teatro.** – parecía no darse cuenta que no era bienvenida - **Tal vez nos toque hacer los protagónicos juntos. **– dijo esperanzada.

**-Que gusto por ti. Pero yo paso… este año estaré en música.**

**-En serio** – dijo decepcionada.

**-Si. Y si nos disculpas. Estábamos en medio de algo importante.**

**-Este… entonces nos vemos mañana**. – y se alejó jalando a Luisa hacia fuera.

**-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? **– pregunto Stear

**-No crees que fuiste un poco grosero… –** lo regaño Archie

**-No me refiero a eso.** – Interrumpió Stear **– tu si estas en teatro ¿Por qué le mentiste?**

**-Fácil. En este momento ha de estar convenciendo a la hermana Antonia para que la cambie a música.** – sonrió malvadamente.

**-Eso no es justo.** – Se quejó Anthony – **yo soy el que va tener que soportarla.**

Todos se rieron.

**-Tú tienes a Jordana de pretexto.** – dijo Archie sofocando una risa.

* * *

En Nueva York:

Una elegante mujer, miraba por la ventana de su oficina. Mientras sostenía en una de sus manos una copa de coñac.

**-Señora, ¿puedo pasar?** – dijo un hombre vestido con un traje gris.

**-Adelante John. ¿Qué se te ofrece?**

**-Solo vengo a entregarle esto.** – le entrego un sobre.

Ella lo tomo y se dirigió a su enorme escritorio de caoba para poder revisarlo. En el había un itinerario de vuelo y algunas fotografías de Candy.

**-Así que Londres** – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

**-Si mi señora. Tengo información de que el joven Albert la está ayudando.**

**-Era de suponerse** – mientras contemplaba una de las fotografías.

**-¿Qué quiere que haga?**

**-Nada... La quería lejos y mientras este del otro lado del océano es suficiente.**

**-Entonces me retiro señora.** – se dirigió a la puerta

**-John –** llamo antes de que el hombre saliera – **mantenla vigilada.**

**-Si señora.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que iniciaron las clases en el colegio. Candy se había habituado a su nuevo ritmo de vida de una manera realmente rápida. En verdad comenzaba a gustarle la escuela. Patty había demostrado ser una amiga de verdad, sin mencionar que Anthony, Stear y Archie se comportaban de una manera muy amable. Estaba bastante agradecida por no haberse encontrado de nuevo con el odioso chico de la cartera, aunque le intrigaba saber quién era.

Se encontraba esperando a Patty en una de las bancas que se encontraban a un lado de los dormitorios. Cuando Nora se acercó a ella.

-**Hola Candy.** – saludo

**-Hola Nora**. – le dedico una sonrisa y se levantó para saludarla.

**-¿Qué tal la escuela?**

**-Bien, gracias**

**-Escuche que el otro día, una chica te estaba molestando**

**-No es nada. La verdad no me importa lo que ella piense.** – se encogió de hombros.

**-Eso es bueno. No hagas caso de lo que los demás piensen.**

**-Y ¿Cómo has estado?**

**-Muy bien. De hecho venía a invitarte a casa de Eli. El domingo próximo es el cumpleaños de Flammy y sería una agradable sorpresa para ella si pudieras asistir.**

**- Claro que si, me encantaría. **

**-Eso es perfecto.-** sonrió Nora **-Entonces paso por ti el domingo a medio día.**

**-Está bien.**

**-Entonces te veo en la cena. Adiós.**

Candy vio la hora y se levanto, estaba por ir a buscar a Patty, cuando Stear se acercó a ella.

**-¿Qué haces?** – pregunto Stear

**-Iba a ir a buscar a una amiga.**

**-Bueno. Antes de que te vayas quería ver si me prestabas tus apuntes de química**

**-Si, están en mi habitación. Sirve que de paso veo que sucedió con Patty.**

Stear se puso un poco nervioso, pero trato de disimular. **- ¿te acompaño?**

**-Si quieres. **– ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Candy.

Cuando estaban por entrar Patty salió de su habitación

**-Lo siento.** – comenzó a disculparse. Pero se detuvo cuando vio quien acompañaba a Candy

-**No te preocupes. Vine por unos apuntes… por cierto él es mi compañero de laboratorio.**

**-Hola.** – saludo Stear. – **tú estás conmigo en clase de cálculo.** – sonrió.

**-Si. Soy Patty.** – contesto un poco nerviosa.

**-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?**

**-Cla… claro** – tartamudeo

**-Tengo un problema con algunos ejercicios que dejo la hermana Eloísa. ¿Me podrías ayudar?**

**-Si.** – dijo una Patty sorprendida. – **solo que en este momento quede con Candy…**

**-No te preocupes por mí. **– Dijo Candy al darse cuenta de la situación – **yo tengo otras cosas que hacer. Así puedes irte con él.** – le hizo un guiño.

**-Gracias Candy** – dijo Stear - **¿nos vamos?** – se dirigió a Patty.

Patty asintió. **– nos vemos para la cena.** – ambos se marcharon.

* * *

Candy estaba sentada en su cómodo árbol leyendo su libro de fisiología. Cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de unos arbustos que se encontraban a unos 7 metros de distancia, salía humo. Intrigada bajo del árbol y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

Para su sorpresa, encontró al chico de la cartera (esta vez con el uniforme negro, solo que no traía ni la corbata, ni el suéter) recostado sobre el césped fumando.

**-Que no te han enseñado las monjas que es de mala educación espiar.** – dijo

**-Yo no te estoy espiando** – dijo Candy ofendida – **simplemente vi el humo y sentí curiosidad.**

**-Es lo mismo.**

**Claro que no.** – Comenzaba a enfadarse – **tu no deberías estar aquí. Y si no me equivoco, está prohibido fumar dentro de la escuela.**

**Cierto.** – Se levantó para mirarla de frente – **pero soy influyente aquí.** – dijo con aire arrogante. – **así que eso nos regresa a ti. Tú tampoco deberías de estar aquí. **

**Yo vine aquí para leer.**

**¿Y que lees novelas ridículas de amor?**

**-Lo que lea o no, no es de tu incumbencia. – **Candy no podía creer con qué facilidad este tipo la exasperaba.

**-Ahí está de nuevo.** – empezó a reírse

**-¿Qué? – **lo miro confundida.

**-Esa cara. Cuando la haces se te notan más las pecas**. – dijo entre risas.

**-Sabes que, no tengo por soportarte **– se dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino hacia el colegio.

Mientras maldecía para sus adentros. Candy se paró en seco cuando escucho una hermosa melodía que provenía del salón de música, que estaba junto a ella. Entro despacio y en silencio. Se acercó poco a poco a la puerta del salón que estaba entre abierta y miro por la abertura.

Sentado en el piano de cola, estaba Anthony concentrado tocando una hermosa canción.

Candy escuchaba con nostalgia muy atenta la melodía, recordando cada tecla y cambio de nota que se realizaba conforme pasaban los minutos.

**-Muchos dicen que es un privilegio escucharme tocar… y no todos son dignos de hacerlo**. – dijo repentinamente Anthony. – **¿qué vas a decir en tu defensa?**

**-Yo… lo siento. No quise… quise espiarte** – dijo Candy muy avergonzada.

Anthony dejo de tocar y se giró hacia Candy sonriendo. – **Solo bromeaba. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Yo, estaba en la co… iba a los dormitorios y me perdí. **– Mintió –**escuche la música y me dirigí hacia aquí. Lo siento **– hizo una mueca.

**-Ven aquí.** – Le hizo un lugar a su lado - **¿tocas?** – Candy negó con la cabeza - **¿pero si conoces la melodía?**

Candy asintió. – **es Claro de Luna de Beethoven… Aunque suena mejor cuando el piano es acompañado por un violín** – se puso seria de repente. – **a una de las señoras que me crio le gustaba escuchar música clásica.** – se apresuró a decir.

**-Y ¿a ti te gusta?**

**-Un poco.**

**-¿Quiénes te gustan?**

**-Beethoven, Chopin, Mozart, Debussy, Liszt.**

**-Tenemos los mismos gustos.** – sonrió Anthony. – **Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a tocar.**

A Candy se le encogió el corazón. – **Te lo agradezco pero…**

**-No te agrada la idea** – Anthony termino la frase.

**-No, claro que no. Es solo… que…**

**-Te propongo algo.** – Dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Candy hacerlo – **piénsalo y después me respondes ¿de acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo.** – sonrió Candy.

**-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? Muero de hambre.**

**-Yo también.** – ambos se rieron y caminaron fuera del salón.

Estaban platicando amenamente cuando entraron al comedor que no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba con curiosidad y se dirigía hacia ellos.

**-Oye tú, pecas. **

Candy se puso rígida, al escuchar esa voz que la irritaba tanto.

-**Ey pecosa… sé que me escuchas. No me ignores.**

**-Hola Terry.** – Saludo Anthony, ignorando como había llamado a Candy – **veo que por fin te dignas a compartir la cena con tus amigos.**

**-No seas dramático Ant.** – dijo con fingida seriedad.

**-Terry, ella es mi amiga Can…**

**-Pecas.** – Interrumpió – **ya nos conocíamos.**

**-Me llamo Candy** – dijo, tratando de conservar la calma.

**-Ya sé. Pero me gusta más Pecas**. – sonrió. **– toma, olvidaste esto.** – le entrego su libro de fisiología. El cual Candy, no se dio cuenta que no lo traía.

**-Gracias.** – Se volvió hacia Anthony **– nos vemos después, adiós.** – se fue antes de tener que dar explicaciones sobre donde había estado.

**-Tu amiga, no es muy educada.** – Dijo Terry– **o le hiciste algo para que saliera corriendo** – se estaba riendo.

**-El que le ha hecho algo eres tú.** – dijo en tono serio.

**-Como sea. Vamos a cenar, tengo mucha hambre. – **se dirigió a la barra del fondo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno. Candy y Patty hablaban sobre cómo le había ido a la última, la tarde anterior con Stear. Haciendo que después de tantos rodeos Candy por fin consiguiera que Patty admitiera que le gustaba su amable compañero de laboratorio.

Cuando se les acercaron Archie y Stear.

**-Hola chicas.** – saludo Archie.

**-¿Nos podemos sentar?** – pregunto Stear un poco nervioso.

Ambas asintieron.

Después de tomar asiento, Archie espero a que su primo hablara, pero esto no sucedió, así que él fue el que tomo la iniciativa al ver que este estaba muy nervioso y no sabía cómo disimularlo.

**-Queríamos invitarlas el sábado que viene, a la inauguración de un centro nocturno al que estamos invitados.** – miro de reojo a Stear.

**-Que dicen señoritas, ¿nos harían el honor de acompañarnos?** – por fin hablo Stear.

**-También irán Anthony y algunos amigos más.** – continuo Archie al ver que las chicas no respondían.

-**Nos encantaría.-** dijo Candy - **¿no es así Patty?** – se dirigió hacia a ella, al ver que por lo nervios no decía nada.

**-Este… si… iremos con ustedes.** – por fin hablo Patty.

**-Entonces está decidido.** – se levantó Archie sonriendo. – **pasaremos por ustedes el sábado a las 8:30p.m.**

Ambos chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron a su mesa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El sábado por fin llego. Patty estaba muy emocionada, ya que no podía creer aun que Stear Cornwell la hubiera invitado a salir.

**-Tranquila Patty. Me estas mareando con tantas vueltas.** – dijo Candy divertida al ver la actitud de su amiga.

**-No estoy dando vueltas.** – se quejó. – **es solo que aún no estoy segura de usar este.** – señalo el vestido color rojo que traía puesto.

Candy la tomo por el brazo y la dirigió hacia el espejo que tenía frente a ella. – **te ves hermosa. Stear quedara impresionado, te lo aseguro.**

**-¿Lo crees en verdad? ¿No es demasiado?** – decía mientras hacia posturitas frente al espejo para verlo en todos los ángulos.

**-En verdad. Te ves fabulosa con ese vestido.**

**-¿Ya sabes que vas a usar?**

**-Sí.** – se acercó a la cama – **este **– y tomo un vestido blanco de Chifón,con escote redondo bastante discreto, que iba suelto por debajo del busto y que le quedaba algunos centímetros por encima de la rodilla.

**-Te ves muy bien con ese…-** después de un momento Patty dudando dijo. - **te puedo preguntar algo.**

**-Si. ¿Qué pasa?**

**-¿te gusta Anthony?**

Candy la miro sorprendida. – **No. **

**-¿Segura?**

**-Si. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?**

**-Es que… siempre que estas… con él. Te vez diferente. Tu estado de ánimo cambia.**

**-Ah.** – Candy se quedó muda por un momento.

**-Él tiene novia y tú eres mi amiga y no quiero que salgas lastimada.**

Candy sonrió. **– Anthony no me gusta. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo desde que lo conocí. Eso es todo. **– al ver la cara de Patty continuo. – **él me recuerda mucho a alguien que conocí.**

Al notar la sinceridad de sus palabras Patty no hizo más que sonreír. – **Te creo** – y abrazo a Candy.

**-Será mejor que nos apresuremos. A menos que quieras que Stear llegue y todavía no estés lista.**

Comenzaron con su arreglo personal. Candy ayudo a Patty a maquillarse y peinarse, después de haber terminado con su arreglo.

**-Eres muy buena con el maquillaje y peinado**. – Patty elogiaba el trabajo de Candy mientras se miraba al espejo.

**-Gracias. Aprendí hace algún tiempo. **

Unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta y Candy se apresuró a ir abrirla.

**-Hola Archie. Hola Stear**. – saludo alegremente.

**-Wow!** – Dijo Archie – **te ves muy linda.**

**-Gracias.** – le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación para pararse junto a él. Se moría por ver la cara que pondría Stear al ver a Patty.

Cuando Patty salió. A Stear los ojos casi se le salieron de sus cuencas. La miraba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Archie y Candy reprimieron la risa al ver su cara.

**-Te ves… hermosa.** – fue lo único que logro decir después de un momento.

**-Gracias.** – respondió una muy sonrojada Patty.

Archie tuvo que carraspear para interrumpir el momento. – **Nos vamos chicas.**

Ambos chicos ofrecieron su brazo como todos unos caballeros, para que ellas los tomaran.

* * *

El lugar estaba atestado de gente. Había una enorme fila de gente que esperaba para entrar. Los chicos se dirigieron directamente a la entrada esquivando la fila seguidos de Candy y Patty. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras con el gorila de la entrada y este los dejo pasar sin problemas.

Una vez dentro se dirigieron al área vip del lugar, en donde ya los estaba esperando Anthony.

**-Por fin llegan** – dijo con fingido enojo.

**-Lo sentimos. Había algo de tráfico.** – se excusó Archie.

**-Candy, Patty** – se volvió hacia ellas – **se ven muy hermosas esta noche. Qué bueno que vinieron**. – sonrió. – **déjenme presentarles a mi novia.** – jalo a la chica que estaba sentada a un lado. – **Jordana, ellas son mis compañeras del colegio. Candy White y Patty O´Brien.**

**-Mucho gusto**. – extendió su mano y les dedico una encantadora sonrisa.

Candy la miro con detenimiento. Jordana Briel era muy hermosa. Era algunos centímetros mal alta que ella, con el cabello largo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura de color caramelo, ojos de color gris y tez blanca. Pero había algo más. Se notaba que ella era una persona realmente buena y Anthony la miraba con tal adoración y amor que no podía dudar lo contrario.

**-El gusto es nuestro.** – respondieron ambas.

**-Pero que modales los míos**. – Dijo con una sonrisa – **siéntense. ¿Gustan algo de tomar?**

**-No te preocupes por eso Jordana. Nosotros nos encargamos.** – dijo Archie.

**-¿está bien se les traemos unas margaritas?** – pregunto Stear.

**-Por mi está bien.** – dijo Patty.

**-A mi agua solamente. No bebo. –** dijo Candy.

**-Entonces agua será.**

**-Los acompaño. Dijo Anthony y los tres chicos se fueron a buscar las bebidas.**

Las tres chicas hablaban animadamente sin darse cuenta que unos penetrantes ojos zafiros no les quitaban la vista de encima. Mejor dicho observaba a una en particular.

Terry acababa de llegar. Observo cuando sus tres amigos dejaron la mesa, cuando él estaba a punto de acercarse. Así que en vez de seguirlo decidió esperarlos a una distancia prudente a que regresaran. Aunque no tenía ningún problema en acercarse, ahí estaba Jordana, quien era su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía que Stear invito a Patty ¿así se llamaba? Pregunto para sus adentros. Lo que en realidad le intrigaba era la identidad de la rubia que las acompañaba. La vio solamente de espalda así que no pudo ver su rostro. Se imaginó que debería ser realmente bella. Si solamente con verla de espalda su físico lo cautivo. Tenía unas piernas realmente largas y bien torneadas, una diminuta cintura y a pesar de que su vestido no era entallado, dejaba ver sus bien formadas curvas, tenía el cabello ondulado hasta la cintura. Se preguntó si era amiga de Jordana o era la nueva conquista de Archie. Se inclinó por la segunda opción, así que muy a su pesar tendría que olvidarse de ella.

**-Grandchester, viniste!** – una irritante y familiar voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

**-Karen.** – se giró para verla.

**-Primito eso está mal.** – dijo haciendo un puchero. **– cualquiera que te escuchara, pensaría que soy un fastidio.**

**-Lo eres.** – dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

**-Lo sé. Pero solo contigo.** – le guiño un ojo. - **¿a quién esperas?**

**-A nadie.**

**-Entonces vamos. Allá esta Jordana con unas amigas.** – lo tomo del brazo y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

**-Jordana!** – grito alegremente Karen al estar frente de la mesa.

Jordana se levantó de la mesa para saludarla. – **Hola. Qué bueno que viniste**. - Terry se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta que la rubia que tanto lo cautivo, era la misma pecosa que tanto le gustaba molestar.

**-Hola Terry.** – Saludo Jordana.

**-Es… este** – tartamudeo. – **Hola Jordana.**

**- Karen, déjame te presento a mis nuevas amigas**. – Se volvió hacia Terry – **supongo, que las conoces.** – él solamente atino a asentir.

**-Candy, Patty. Ella es Karen Claise, es la prima de Terry y una de mis mejores amigas.**

**-Hola chicas. Un gusto de verdad.**

**-Ellas estudian con Terry y Ant.**

**-Enserio.** – se giró hacia Terry. – **porque nunca me habías hablado de ellas… aunque no me sorprende. ¿Aun vas a la escuela o sigues de holgazán por ahí?** – se burló.

Antes de que pudiera defenderse. Stear, Archie y Anthony llegaron con las bebidas. Saludaron a los recién llegados y todos tomaron asiento enfrascándose en una amena conversación.

Cada que tenía oportunidad. Terry observaba a Candy. Tenía que reconocer que era muy bonita. Sus enormes ojos de color esmeralda eran hermosos, su delicada naricita respingada salpicada de tenues pecas le conferían un aire aniñado y sus pequeños pero carnosos labios rosados eran lo bastante tentadores para cualquiera de los presentes en el lugar.

El teléfono de Karen sonó. – **Lo siento chicos. Pero mi galán ya llego.** – se levantó y se despidió con la mano de los demás. – **y tú** – señalo a Terry – **deberías buscarte a alguien. No es muy lindo que estés haciendo mal tercio. **– se giró y se fue.

En ese instante Terry cayó en la cuenta de que sus amigos estaban ahí en plan de conquista. Cosa que le molesto al darse cuenta de que Archie estaba con su pecosa. "_Un momento, ¿desde cuándo es TÚ pecosa?" _pensó. De inmediato descarto ese pensamiento. A él que le importaba lo que pretendía Archie y mucho menos con Candy. Se levantó de su asiento y se disculpó para luego dirigirse a la barra para beber algo.

**-Qué extraño esta Terry hoy.** – dijo Jordana.

**-Ya sabes como es. Solo ignóralo, ya vendrá.** – respondió Stear.

**-¿Quieres bailar?** – Archie se dirigió a Candy.

Candy asintió y se pudo de pie junto con Archie, el cual la tomo de la mano para guiarla a pista de baile. Unos momentos después se les unieron Stear y Patty.

Archie estaba asombrado al darse cuenta de lo buena bailarina que era Candy.

**-Bailas bien**. – dijo.

**-Gracias. Se lo debo a las clases de baile de la hermana Minerva.** – ambos se rieron.

La tomo por la cintura y la acerco más hacia él para poder hablarle al oído.

**-Eres muy bonita Candy.**

**-Tratas de coquetear conmigo Archibald.** - dijo en tono de burla.

El sonrió. – **La verdad es, que cuando te conocí lo intente… Pero eres diferente. Tú no eres del tipo de chica que caería fácil en mis trucos.** – ambos rieron. – **En realidad te veo como una amiga y si pensara lo contrario Stear y Anthony me arrancarían la cabeza, ellos te estiman demasiado…** - miro algo avergonzado. – **te pedí que me acompañaras porque quería ayudar a mi primo.**

**-Y yo acepte porque quería ayudar a Patty.**

**-Entonces los dos fuimos usados vilmente.** – dijo con fingido resentimiento.

**-Creo que sí.** – ambos rieron.

Candy miro la hora y suspiro. – **Ya es tarde**. – hizo una mueca. – **Te importaría llevarme a casa. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.**

**-Claro. No hay problema.**

Se dirigieron a la mesa para despedirse de los demás y así hacer que Stear llevara a Patty por su cuenta.

Antes de salir del lugar, Candy alcanzo a ver a Terry sentado en medio de dos chicas y una más sentada en sus piernas. Las cuales tenían pinta de modelos y parecían un poco mayores. Él la miro fijamente por unos instantes para después desviar la mirada hacia una de las chicas que le susurraba algo al oído.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

El pobre comenzaba a sentirse fatal. La desvelada de la noche anterior comenzaba a cobrarle la factura, junto con la enorme resaca que se cargaba. La cabeza le dolía horrible, los parpados los comenzaba a sentir pesados, sin mencionar que todo el cuerpo le dolía.

Comenzó a removerse en la cama, pero con cada movimiento se sentía peor.

**-Buenos días dormilón!** – dijo Anthony, mientras encendía la luz.

Terry tomo la sabana que tenía encima para cubrirse los ojos, ya que la luz lastimaba su ya de por si dolorida visón.

**-Yo debería decir, buenas tardes.** – se rio Archie.

**-¿Qué diablos quieren?** – pregunto Terry con voz pastosa.

**-Saber si seguías vivo.** – Respondió Anthony -** ¿Qué paso anoche? Bebiste como un poseído.**

**-No lo sé.** – se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. –** tenía ganas de hacerlo.**

**-Y valla que sí.** – Hablo Archie –** nunca te había visto beber tanto.**

**-¿Dónde está Stear? **– pregunto mientras trataba de incorporarse en la cama.

**-Nuestro querido amigo, salió con Patty.** – sonrió Anthony.

**-¿Qué tú, no deberías estar con tu nueva conquista?** – se dirigió a Archie ceñudo.

**-Quien, yo** – lo miro extrañado **– te refieres a Can… **

El celular de Anthony sonó. Dejando a Archie sin completar la frase.

**-Hola.** – Saludo – **acaba de despertar, si está bien. Al parecer tiene resaca pero sobrevivirá. No te preocupes. Ok. Nos vemos mañana y gracias de nuevo.** – colgó.

Volteo a ver a sus amigos. – **era Candy. Quería saber cómo estabas.**

**-Y a ella ¿qué le importa?**

**-Ay amigo…** - lo miro Archie. – **a la pobre la hiciste pasar una noche… ella te cuido.** – dijo conteniendo la risa al ver el rostro de Terry.

**-No entiendo.-** dijo confundido.

**-No sé cómo lo hiciste. Pero ayer llegaste al colegio, totalmente perdido y terminaste en el dormitorio de chicas.** – Le explico Anthony – **nos habló en la mañana para que fuéramos por ti.**

**-Pues no me acuerdo… **- los miro molesto - **¿Por qué siguen aquí? Ya probaron su punto. Sigo vivo, así que ya se pueden ir.**

**-Ya está mejor **– dijo Archie a Anthony e ignorando a Terry – **se comporta como el mismo.** – rio.

**-Tienes razón. Mejor lo dejamos para que se asee un poco** – miro a Terry – **no querrás que el duque te vea así. **

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación. Dejando un pensativo y dolorido Terry.

Después de un momento, por fin se decidió a levantare de la cama e ir al baño. Se arrepintió en el momento que puso los pies en el suelo. Todo le daba vueltas. Como pudo se dirigió al baño, sosteniéndose de todo lo que se le atravesaba en su camino.

Una vez frente al espejo, comenzó a hacer una inspección de su cara. Estaba pálido, los labios estaban agrietados por la deshidratación que sentía, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y rojos. Algo en su ceja llamo su atención. Estaba un poco hinchada y tenía un pequeño corte en ella.

**-¿Qué rayos me paso?** – puso una de sus manos sobre la herida y entonces recordó todo.

_Flash Back_

_Se encontraba sentado en medio de tres chicas, de las cuales no le interesaba ni un reverendo cacahuate lo que estaban diciendo. Él tenía la vista fija en la pista de baile, mejor dicho, estaba mirando fijamente a una pareja en particular. _

_Tenía que reconocer que Candy se movía bien, sin mencionar que su amigo era un excelente bailarín, que hacía que ella se luciera más. No le gustaba nada la forma en que Archie ponía sus manos sobre ella, ni como le hablaba al oído. Si Anthony le advirtió que no la molestara ¿Por qué no hizo lo mismo con Archie? Para todos era bien sabido como era Archie. Ese era el punto, trato de justificar su molestia. Estaba claro, se preocupaba por la pecosa, por qué ya sabía cómo era su amigo. Eso era todo. No le agradaba la idea de que él se aprovechara de ella._

_Después de un rato vio como la pareja se despedía de sus amigos y salía del lugar. Tardo solo unos minutos después, para deshacerse de los tres estorbos que tenía a un lado y se dirigió directamente a la barra del bar, donde se bebió todo lo que le ponían enfrente. Ni siquiera noto cuando el resto de sus amigos se fueron._

_Cuando prácticamente lo echaron del lugar, tomo un taxi que lo llevara al colegio, ya que si sus padres lo veían así, estaría en serios problemas. _

_Pidió al taxista que lo dejara en el muro más alejado de la entrada. No quería que el guardia lo viera. Así que camino por las afueras del perímetro hasta que encontró uno de los puntos ciegos de las cámaras para poder saltar el muro._

_Subió con un poco de dificultad y cayó de espaldas cuando trato de brincar hacia el otro lado. Durante todo el camino hacia su cuarto fue dando tumbos y se cayó varias veces. En una de sus tantas caídas trato de sostenerse de un árbol y se dio de bruces contra él._

_Después de subir las escaleras y tropezar varias veces, por fin se detuvo afuera de su habitación. Al tratar de sacar la llave de su bolsillo, no tenía idea de cómo paso pero se cayó al suelo y comenzó a reírse como un idiota ante tal suceso._

_Mientras se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa. Repentinamente la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Él no comprendió del todo, pero vio como alguien salía de ahí._

_**-Dios mío!**__ – Exclamó Candy – __**Terry ¿Qué te paso?**__ – dijo asustada al ver a aquel chico en el suelo._

_**-¿Tú que haces en mi habitación?**__ – dijo arrastrando las palabras._

_**-Estas borracho.**__ – Lo miro fijamente – __**y herido.**_

_Como pudo Candy lo levanto y lo llevo dentro, para sentarlo en la silla del escritorio y poder ver mejor sus heridas._

_**-Mírate nada más.**__ – se dirigió al baño._

_Después de unos momentos regreso con un pañuelo húmedo y una pequeña caja blanca._

_**-No te muevas.**__ – comenzó a limpiarle los restos de tierra de la cara._

_Terry no opuso mucha resistencia, hasta que limpio la herida que tenía sobre la ceja._

_**-Ay!**__ – grito._

_**-Baja la voz. Si las hermanas te descubren aquí, estaremos en serios problemas.**_

_**-Eso me dolió.**__ – Se quejó – __**y serias tú la que estaría en problemas pecosa entrometida.**_

_**-Tal vez tengas razón… Pero no podía dejarte así.**__ – continuo limpiando la rodilla raspada de Terry._

_Saco de la cajita blanca un pequeño frasquito. – __**esto te va doler un poco.**__ – y con un aplicador coloco un poco en la rodilla y luego en la ceja._

_Terry hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no se quejó._

_**-Listo. ¿Cómo te sientes?**_

_**-Mal. Todo me da vueltas.**_

_Candy lo miro pensativa por un momento. – __**ya se.**__ – se levantó y se metió al baño. Unos minutos después salió completamente vestida. – __**espérame aquí. Ahorita regreso. No te muevas.**__ – y salió de la habitación._

_Terry empezó a observar la habitación. Era ordenada y limpia. Se recargo en el escritorio para poder levantarse y dirigirse a la cama. Una vez sentado ahí. Miro la mesita de noche y vio el último de los cajones entre abierto. Jalo del cajón y dentro de él pudo observar una pequeña caja de madera, la cual tomo y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, escucho como intentaban abrir la puerta de la habitación. Rápidamente metió la caja de nuevo a su lugar y volvió a cerrar el cajón._

_**-¿Dónde estabas?**__ – Pregunto ceñudo al ver a Candy – __**tardaste mucho.**_

_**-Toma. **__– Le extendió un vaso térmico, sin contestar siquiera a su pregunta – __**bébelo todo.**_

_**-¿Qué es eso?**_

_**-Café.**_

_**-¿De dónde conseguiste café?**_

_**-Digamos, que no eres el único influyente aquí.**__ – dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa. – __**ahora, tómatelo todo. Te hará sentir bien.**_

_Terry no puso objeción y se tomó todo el contenido del vaso. Mas tardo en terminarlo, que en salir corriendo directo al baño a vomitar._

_Después de quince minutos de tener la cabeza dentro del retrete y de haber vomitado hasta el desayuno de la semana pasada. Un débil y dolorido Terry por fin salió del baño._

_**-¿Cómo te sientes?**_

_**-Como si un camión me hubiera aplastado.**__ – se quejó. - __**¿qué le pusiste a esa cosa?**_

_**-Era café con limón… necesitabas sacar todo el alcohol que bebiste.**_

_**-Sabe asqueroso.**_

_**-Lo sé. **__– le acerco otro vaso, pero esta vez era agua natural. – __**tomate esto.**_

_**-No quiero.**_

_**-Con esto se te asentara el estómago. Es agua con azúcar… Te ayudara con la resaca.**_

_Terry lo bebió de mala gana._

_**-Recuéstate, necesitas descansar.**_

_El no opuso resistencia cuando Candy lo ayudo a meterse a la cama. En verdad comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Cerró los ojos y dejo de Morfeo hiciera de las suyas._

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

Estaba muy entretenida viendo por la ventana como los hijos de la señora Stevenson jugaban en el jardín, cuando una pequeñita de siete años reclamo su atención.

**-Candy, ¿quieres jugar conmigo a las muñecas?** – dijo Flammy con los ojitos iluminados.

**-Flammy…** - la llamo su mamá. – **por lo menos deja que termine su rebanada de pastel.**

**-No se preocupe. **– se dirigió a Flammy – **dame cinco minutos para terminar con esto y después nos vamos a jugar. ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Sip. Puedo ir sacando la ropita de las muñecas**. – salido disparada hacia las escaleras.

Las tres mujeres presentes no hicieron más que reír.

**-Esta niña…** - dijo cariñosamente la señora Stevenson - **¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela Candy? ¿Ya te acostumbraste?**

**-De maravilla. Debo admitir que el cambio de horario no me ayudo en nada, pero ahí la llevo. Ya no me cuesta tanto trabajo levantarte.** – todas las presentes rieron.

**-No sabes que gusto me da escuchar eso.** – Dijo en tono maternal – **me quede un poco inquieta, al saber que no conocías a nadie aquí. Pero Nora me dijo que tienes muy buenos amigos.**

**-Si realmente sean portado muy bien conmigo. **- "salvo una excepción" pensó.

Su mente viajo a la singular noche que paso con la persona, que en su opinión no era del todo tan malo como ella creía. Tenía que reconocer que Terry era guapo. Mientras lo curaba, por primera vez pudo ver que poseía unos hermosos ojos, de un azul tan intenso que quitaban el aliento. Sus facciones eran delicadas, pero tenían un aire varonil, su nariz era recta y perfecta, sus labios eran gruesos y carnosos y estaba consiente, que su papel de niño malo, era lo que atraía a las chicas hacia él. Estaba casi segura que dé tras esa mascara había una persona realmente noble y buena, si no por qué tendría tan buenos amigos a su lado.

Sacudió la cabeza divertida ante el recuerdo y volvió al presente.

**-El pastel esta delicioso, señora Stevenson.**

**-Gracias. Aunque el crédito no es mío, es de Nora**.

**-Que bueno que te gusto.** – dijo Nora.

**-¿Me enseñarías a preparar un pastel?** – pregunto repentinamente Candy

**-Por supuesto. ¿Cuál te gustaría?**

**-¿Sabes hacer pastel de zanahoria?**

**-Oh… creo que en ese, no te puedo ayudar. Pero Eli es experta en hacerlo.**

**-Será un placer, enseñarte hacer un pastel.** – dijo la señora Stevenson.

**-Muchas gracias… ¿podría pedirle otro favor? – **dudo un momento.

**-Claro que si Candy. Lo que quieras.**

**-Vera. Una de mis mejores amigas del orfanato, está estudiando en un internado en Suiza. Son algo estrictos allí, y no permiten el uso de computadoras… ¿sería posible que ella me escribiera a esta dirección?**

**-Por supuesto que si Candy. Cuando tus cartas lleguen, yo te las mando con Nora.**

**-Gracias.**

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon en las escaleras abajo.

**-Candy **– llamo Flammy – **ya pasaron cinco minutos.**

Todas comenzaron a reír.

**-Creo que reclaman tu atención.** – dijo Nora, entre risas.

**-Creo que si… ya voy Flammy.** – se levantó de la mesa. – **si me disculpan** – se dirigió a las escaleras de la mano de Flammy.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS. PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRACEDER TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS Y NUEVAMENTE AGRADECERLES QUE SIGAN MI HISTORIA.**

**QUERIA INFORMARLES QUE POR TABAJO Y CON LA NOTICIA DE QUE REGRESO A LA ESCUELA "TAL VEZ" Y LO VUELVO A REPETIR "TALVEZ" ME TARDE UN POCO EN SUBIR MAS CAPITULOS, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN NO SOY DE LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN LAS COSAS A MEDIAS, ASI QUE LES PROMETO QUE VOY A SUBIR POR LO MENOS UN CAPI POR SEMANA. DE HECHO TENGO ALGUNOS CAPITULOS A LA MITAD, ASI QUE ME SERA MÁS FACIL ACTUALIZAR. ESPERO SU COMPRENSION. LES MANDO UN ENORME ABRAZO. SU AMIGA SCARLETTE ;p**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

La semana comenzaba de nuevo. Candy se estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no quedarse dormida sobre su plato. Su agitado fin de semana comenzaba a mostrar sus estragos.

**-Candy me estas escuchando** – dijo Patty un poco ofendida.

**-Yo… lo siento.** – Bostezo – **no he dormido mucho en los últimos días.**

**-Lo sé. Stear me platico lo de Terry.**

**-Sin mencionar que los hijos de la señora Stevenson son un huracán juntos. **– rio. - **¿qué me estabas diciendo?**

**-Que Stear y yo, ya somos novios.** – dijo sonrojada.

**-¿En verdad?** – pregunto emocionada.

**-Si… ya sé que es muy pronto… pero… en verdad… me gusta. Además es muy lindo.**

**-Que gusto me da por los dos. Hacen una linda pareja.**

Como si lo hubieran invocado. Stear apareció en la entrada, con sus inseparables amigos flanqueándolo. En cuanto vio a Patty, no dudo en acercarse a su mesa.

**-Hola.** – saludo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**-¿Nos podemos sentar?** – pregunto un satisfecho Archie al ver a su primo.

Candy asintió y los tres chicos tomaron asiento. Charlaron animadamente sobre todo lo ocurrido durante el fin de semana y no perdieron oportunidad, en hacerle bromas a la feliz pareja. Un vez terminado el desayuno, todos se dirigieron a clases.

Cuando la clase estaba a punto de iniciar. La hermana Margaret entro al salón, en compañía de una chica de cabello largo de color negro y ojos azules.

**-Buenos días.** – saludo. – **quiero presentarles a la señorita Annie Britter. Que desde hoy forma parte del cuerpo estudiantil. Espero que sean amables con ella.** – se giró hacia la chica. – **bienvenida. Espero y te adaptes pronto. Algunos de tus compañeros son al igual que tú, de los Estados Unidos.**

**-Muchas gracias hermana.**

**-Estas en buenas manos**. – se dirigió a la puerta. –** permiso.**

**-Por favor, tome asiento señorita Britter. **– hablo la profesora.

Candy se inquietó al escuchar el apellido. _"demonios"_ pensó. El resto de la hora trato de evitar llamar la atención de la chica nueva, ignorándola todo lo que pudo.

Cuando termino la clase se apresuró a salir del salón.

**-Candy**. – La llamo Anthony – **espera. ¿Te sientes bien?**

**-Sí. Por…**

**-Es solo que te veo un poco agitada.**

**-Estoy bien**. – Miro hacia el salón y vio salir a la chica nueva - **¿nos vamos?**

Anthony asintió y ambos se dirigieron a su próxima clase.

Durante el resto de la mañana trato de evitar sutilmente a la chica nueva. Hasta que se la topo de frente junto a su amiga Patty, así que no le quedó más remedio que sonreír y controlar sus nervios todo lo posible.

**-Hola.** – saludo a las chicas que tenía enfrente.

**-Hola Candy. Déjame te presento a Annie. Es nueva en el colegio.**

**-Un gusto. Tenemos algunas clases juntas.**

**-¿Te conozco?** – Dijo Annie, mirándola con una sonrisa amable.

**-Este… no lo creo.** – dijo nerviosa.

**-Candy es de Chicago.** – intervino Patty –** igual que tú.**

**-De verdad** – Candy asintió - **¿de qué parte?**

**-Lakewood. **– trago saliva.

**-Es un hermoso lugar.**

**-¿Lo conoces?** – pregunto Patty.

**-Si. Mis padres ayudan en un orfanato que está ahí.** – Miro a Candy **- ¿sabes cuál es?**

**-Si. Yo me crie ahí.**

Annie sonrió. – **con razón te me hacías conocida. He visitado el lugar un par de veces con mi madre.**

Candy agradeció a dios, que no la reconociera.

**-Tal vez.** – le devolvió la sonrisa. –**…** **entramos. Me muero de hambre.**

* * *

Sentado en la enorme rama del árbol. Terry contemplaba a la pecosa que leía entretenidamente su enorme libro, bajo las faldas del árbol.

No pudo contenerse más y comenzó a lanzarle pequeñas rocas, que fue recolectando mientras se dirigía hacia el árbol.

Trato de contener la risa, mientras veía como la pobre se sobresaltaba con cada proyectil que el lanzaba.

**-¡Auch!** – se quejó Candy cuando algo le pego en la cabeza.

Terry no pudo más, y se delato así mismo por las sonoras carcajadas que daba.

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso?** – pregunto una enojada Candy.

**-Porque es divertido.** – dijo entre risas.

**-No es gracioso.**

**-Para mí si.** – salto hacia el suelo, para quedar junto a ella.

**-No te enojes. Pero estaba aburrido y… pues llegaste tú y no lo pude evitar. Lo siento.**

Tomo asiento e hizo señas para que Candy lo siguiera. Ella lo miro con desconfianza.

**-Siéntate. Vamos no muerdo.**

Esto la sorprendió. Generalmente él era grosero con ella.

**-¿Qué pretendes?** – pregunto mientras se sentaba.

**-Nada. Solo quiero charlar.**

**-¿Charlar?**

**-Quería darte las gracias… por lo de la otra noche.**

**-No tienes nada de que agradecer**.

Terry saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones una cajetilla de cigarros.

**-No lo hagas**. – Candy le arrebato la cajetilla.

**-¡Oye!** – Dijo molesto – **devuélvemela.**

Candy tomo su mochila y guardo la cajetilla, para luego sacar un objeto plateado.

**-Que no sabes que es malo fumar.**

Terry la miro enfurruñado.

**-Toma.** – le entrego el objeto que saco se la mochila.

**-¿Y yo para que quiero esto?** – miro la armónica

**-Tócala, cuando sientas ganas de fumar.**

**-El músico es Ant, no yo**

**-Lo sé. Pero Anthony no va sufrir de enfisema pulmonar antes de terminar la universidad.**

Terry la miro ceñudo.

**-Algún día me lo agradecerás.**

**-Eres una pecosa entrometida.**

Candy lo ignoro.

**-¿Cómo va la herida de tu ceja?**

**-Bien. Ya casi no me duele.**

**-Bebiste demasiado.** – Lo miro a los ojos – **no entiendo como tus lindísimas amigas, te dejaron beber tanto.**

**-¿Estas celosa pecas? **– levanto la ceja.

**-Por supuesto que no.** – Grito – **como por qué, tendría que estarlo.**

**-Es lo mismo que yo digo** – dijo repentinamente molesto – **tu estas con Archie.**

**-Yo no estoy con Archie. Solo somos amigos.** – ella también comenzaba a enojarse

**-Qué bueno** – dijo de manera altanera. **– no eres su tipo… eres demasiado ordinaria.**

**-¿Qué significa eso? **– ahora si estaba enojada.

Terry comenzó a burlarse de su cara.

**-Nada…** -decía entre risas – **es solo… que… como decirlo… no eres nada delicada o… con clase.**

**-Mira quien habla de clase.** – ahora si la iba a conocer – **eres solamente un niño mimado que se cree con el derecho de hacer lo que quiera aquí. Cuando en realidad no eres más que otro mocoso engreído, arrogante y egocéntrico hijo de papi**. – Se levantó muy molesta - **¿crees que el dinero y la clase resuelven todo?... déjame romper tu linda burbuja. Porque lo único que consigues con eso, es que la gente te odie o tema. Nadie que se acerque a ti es realmente sincero.** – Terry la miraba incrédulo – **y se nace con clase, no se consigue por el número de ceros que están en una chequera o por un buen apellido…**

**-Basta** – dijo Terry amenazante. – **esto se acabó.** – se fue, dejando a una Candy tan enojada como él.

* * *

Maldita pecosa pensaba. Como se atrevió a hablarle así. Él tenía toda la intención de ser amable con ella, incluso trataría de hacerse su amigo, pero con esto ahora si lo iba a conocer…

**-¡Vamos Terry!** – Stear interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**-Estas tirando como niña**. – se burló Archie.

**-No estoy… es solo… no importa.**

**-¿Qué sucede?** – pregunto Anthony, mientras tomaba el balón de futbol, con el que estaban jugando. – **haz estado muy extraño últimamente.**

**-Si no te conociera mejor, diría que es por una chica.** – dijo Stear, mientras se quitaba sus guantes de portero.

**-¿Será eso posible? el gran Terrence Grandchester ¿está enamorado? –** pregunto Archie entre risas.

**-Tal vez, es alguna de sus nuevas amiguitas que conoció el sábado.** – se aventuró Stear.

**-Ya les dije que no es nada.** – comenzaba aflorar su mal temperamento.

**-Déjenlo tranquilo. Si Terry dice que no es nada. Entonces no importa.** – intervino Anthony.

En ese momento Stear miro su reloj. – **lo siento chicos. Tendrán que buscar otro portero. Me tengo que ir.**

**-Eres un mandilón.** – se burló su primo.

**-Piensa lo que quieras.** – tomo sus cosas y se retiró. –** nos vemos después.**

**-¡Ey! **– grito Archie. –** te acompaño. **– se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y se a alcanzarlo.

Una vez solos Terry y Anthony, este último se acercó a su amigo.

**-¿Quieres hablar?**

Terry negó con la cabeza.

**-Entiendo. Ya sabes que necesitas al…**

**-Estoy bien.** – Lo miro por un momento – **gracias Ant.**

**-Ok. Mejor vámonos. **– le dio un pequeño empujoncito y salió corriendo.

**-¡Oye!** – Terry corrió a alcanzarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**-Me va a dar un coma diabético.** – Se quejó Archie – **es demasiada miel la de esos dos.**

**-Ya déjalos.** – Lo regaño Anthony – **tú eras el primero que quería que Stear saliera con alguien.**

**-Lo sé. Pero verlo así, es realmente enfermizo.** – Hizo una mueca – **como iba a saber que se comportaría de esa manera.**

Los dos seguían observando desde el balcón hacia la pareja que estaba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín afuera de los dormitorios.

**-¿Así me veía yo?** – pregunto Anthony.

**-No… aun te vez** – se burló Archie.

**-¡Oye!** – se quejó.

El celular de Archie sonó al recibir un mensaje. Sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

**-Y esa cara… déjame adivinar. ¿Es una de tus amiguitas afectuosas?**

**-Que comes que adivinas.** – sonrió cínicamente. **– Me voy, me están esperando.**

**-Nos vemos en la comida.**

**-No olvides buscar a Terry. Esta más extraño de lo normal.** – dijo esto antes de salir de la habitación de Anthony.

* * *

**-Annie ¿estas segura que lo dejaste en el laboratorio?** – pregunto Candy mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

**-Si. Lo deje sobre la mesa, porque Patty me estaba apresurando.**

Ambas se detuvieron delante de la puerta, ya que esta estaba entre abierta.

**-Qué extraño. Estoy segura que la hermana Estela cerró la puerta. Yo la vi hacerlo.** – dijo Annie extrañada.

-**Silencio.** – Dijo Candy – **parece que hay alguien adentro. **

Esperaron un momento, pero no escucharon nada. Así que Annie tomo la perilla y la giro… para sorpresa de ambas, dentro del laboratorio se encontraba Archie con una chica. La cual estaba atrapada entre una de las mesas y el cuerpo de Archie en una situación muy comprometedora.

Annie carraspeo. – **Lamento interrumpir**. – haciendo que la parejita diera un brinco del susto. – **solo venia por esto.** – se acercó y tomo el cuaderno que estaba a un lado de ellos.

**-Annie** – dijo Archie sorprendido. Miro hacia la puerta y se sintió más apenado cuando vio como Candy lo miraba divertida. – **Ca… Candy…** - tartamudeo mientras trataba de acomodarse la camisa -que estaba un poco desaliñada y se apartaba de la chica que trataba de hacer lo mismo con su blusa.

**-Ustedes no se preocupen. Sigan con lo que hacían. Imaginen que nunca interrumpimos**. – Annie trataba de sonar seria pero no lo consiguió.

Ambas chicas se retiraron cerrando la puerta discretamente y no dijeron nada hasta que dieron la vuelta por el pasillo. Al detenerse se miraron una a la otra y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

**-Viste sus caras.** – empezó Candy.

**-Si.** – decía Annie tratando de contener la risa. – **lo mejor fue cuando trataron de aparentar que no hacían nada.**

**-Tienes razón. **– Candy comenzaba a serenarse. - **pobre chica.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Archie tiene una fama de mujeriego empedernido, créeme esa chica es solo una más de sus amiguitas.**

**-Pobre chica. No creo que sea tan inteligente si cayó en sus encantos. – **dijo repentinamente seria.

**-Démonos prisa. Patty no ha de estar esperando en el comedor.**

**-No creo que se dé cuenta si tardamos o no, recuerda que esta con Stea**r.

Ambas volvieron a reír y continuaron su camino.

Cuando entraron en el comedor y vieron a su amiga algo acaramelada con su novio, decidieron dejarlos solos y dirigirse a otra mesa.

**-Chicas esperen.** – las llamo Anthony en cuanto las vio.

**-Hola Anthony.**

**-No se van a sentar en otro lado sin mí. ¿Cierto?** – dijo con fingida indignación. – **no quiero hacer mal tercio a aquellos dos.** – señalo con la cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaba su amigo.

**-No.** – Dijo Annie divertida – **siéntate con nosotras.**

**-Gracias.** – las siguió a la mesa. – **no sé dónde está Archie.** – ambas chicas se miraron reprimiendo una risa. – **y Terry…**

**-¿Yo que? – **Terry estaba detrás de él.

Candy dio un respingo del que nadie se dio cuenta. No lo había visto desde el día que se peleó con él y le dijo todas esas cosas de las cuales no estaba arrepentida de haber dicho. De lo que se arrepentía era de haberse desquitado con él de algo que ella cargaba de su pasado y sabía que había hecho mal en echarle en cara todo lo que ella sentía y el pobre de Terry no tenía nada que ver.

**-Nada. Es solo que es raro, que digas en donde estas últimamente.** – respondió Anthony.

Terry se sentó en la mesa junto a su amigo, ignorando a las dos chicas que estaban ahí, sobre todo a cierta rubia con la cual estaba muy enojado todavía. Había decidido ignorarla en todo momento, pero eso sí, no iba dejar de molestarla mientras tuviera la oportunidad.

**-¿Dónde está Archie?** – pregunto.

**-En el laboratorio de biología.** – dijo Annie entre risas.

**-¿Biología?** – Anthony la miro extrañado.

**-Si.** – Contesto Candy – **estaba bastante ocupado.** – ambas chicas no aguantaron más y comenzaron a reír con ganas.

**¿Por qué se ríen?** – Anthony las miro confundido.

**-Creo que es obvio.** – contesto Terry. –**Lo encontraron con alguna de sus "amiguitas" y no creo que estuvieran hablando de biología **– empezó a reírse – **creo que estaban estudiando el cuerpo humano.**

Todos en la mesa estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, que repentinamente terminaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que Archie los miraba receloso a unos cuantos metros de distancia. El pobre al ver que junto a sus amigos estaban las dos chicas que lo sorprendieron en una situación nada decorosa, se pudo rojo como un tomate y paso su mesa de largo, para ir a sentarse con su primo y su novia.

Después de unos minutos, comenzaron a comer y hablar amenamente. Bueno esto no incluía a Candy y Terry, pues ambos se sentían un poco incomodos al estar juntos y trataban con todas sus fuerzas ignorarse mutuamente.

-¿Crees que este molesto? – Candy le pregunto a Anthony, mientras miraba en dirección a Archie.

-No. Este avergonzado, es todo. Se le pasara.

-No te preocupes. – Intervino Terry – el así es. – Candy lo miro confundida. LE ESTABA HABLANDO A ELLA. Si para ella era obvio que trataba de ignorarla en todo momento.

-Pensándolo bien… Tal vez si seas su tipo. – continuo diciendo con maldad. – si no te importa que te sorprendan en el laboratorio con él. – se levantó de la mesa sin esperar una contestación. – te veo después Ant. – y se dirigió a la salida ante las miradas atónitas de todos en la mesa.

Este… las veo después. – dijo Anthony y se levantó para alcanzar a su amigo.

Candy los miro a los dos alejarse sin decir nada. Estaba furiosa y lo peor de todo es que no tuvo la oportunidad de contestarle a Terry.

**-¿estás bien?** – Annie la miro preocupada.

**-Si.**

**-Segura.**

**-No. Estoy furiosa… No lo entiendo… es un hecho que sigue enojado.** – seguía viendo hacia la entrada.

**-¿Por qué tendría Terry que estar enojado contigo?**

**-Nos peleamos hace unos días.**

**-No sabía que eran amigos.**

**-No lo somos. Desde que lo conocí no hacemos más que pelearnos cada que lo veo. Siempre está molestándome o en su defecto me ignora.** - Annie la miro con condescendencia. – **de lo que si estoy segura es que DETEZTO A TERRY GRANDCHESTER.**

**-Solo ignóralo.**

**-Eso hare.**

**Hablemos de otras cosas. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo hacemos algo este fin de semana?**

**-Que tienes en mente.**

**-No lo sé tal vez pasear como turistas por Londres. Nunca he estado aquí.**

**-Eso suena divertido.**

**-Entonces es un trato. **

**-Démonos prisa, o llegaremos tarde.** – ambas chicas se apresuraron a salir del comedor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Annie Britter estaba acomodando distraídamente en los estantes de la biblioteca, los libros que saco para consultar sobre su tarea de historia. Regreso a la mesa en donde había estado para recoger sus cosas y así poder regresar a su habitación. Cuando la llamaron de repente.

**-¡Annie espera!**

Se giró al reconocer la voz de Archie. – **hola. ¿Qué sucede?**

**-Quería hablar contigo. **– se puso rojo de repente.

**-Dime.** – lo miro desconcertada. No entendía por que se puso nervioso de repente. - **¿pasa algo?**

**-Annie…** - soltó el aire contenido. - **queri ria perdirte** – estaba tartamudeando – **quería disculparme por lo que sucedió el otro día. **– _"era posible que se pusiera todavía más rojo de lo que ya estaba_" pensó.

**-Ah… eso.** – contuvo la risa con todas sus fuerzas, al recordar como lo había cachado con las manos en la… chica. No quería avergonzarlo más. Ya era bastante con el hecho de tener que pedir disculpas. – **no te preocupes. En verdad no importa** – mintió.

**-A mí, si me importa.** – Dijo – **no quiero que tengas una mala impresión de mí.** – realmente era sincero.

**-Por eso no te preocupes.** – camino hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Él la siguió y camino junto a ella por el corredor. – **A cualquiera le pasa.** – dijo divertida.

**-Annie.** – suspiro. – **los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto.** – lo dijo en tono serio y estaba nuevamente rojo de la pena.

**-Tienes razón. Solo te pasa a ti.** – dijo entre risas.

**-¡Oye!** – se sintió ofendido.

**-Lo siento.** – trato de contener la risa. – **Pero en verdad, fue muy gracioso.**

A Archie no le quedó más remedio que tomarlo con humor. No era la primera vez que lo encontraban en una situación semejante. Aunque debía admitir que esta vez le incomodo que fuera Annie quien lo descubriera. Decidió reírse junto con Annie de lo sucedido.

* * *

El fin de semana llego. Tanto Candy como Annie, estaban realmente emocionadas por salir de paseo. Habían trazado un pequeño itinerario de los lugares que visitarían. Tenían pensado visitar el Museo Británico, el London Eye, el Teatro Globe y Piccadilly Cirus. Era un hecho que tendrían un muy atareado fin de semana.

Estaban dispuestas a usar el metro y las rutas de autobuses de la ciudad para trasladarse, aunque esto tomaría algo de tiempo en los traslados de un lugar a otro.

Ambas chicas caminaban muy alegres hacia la parada de autobús cuando un automóvil bastante elegante de color negro y vidrios ahumados se detuvo a un lado de ellas.

**-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen señoritas?** – hablo Archie con una sonrisa en el rostro, desde el asiento de atrás, al bajar el vidrio y asomar la cabeza.

Las dos chicas sonrieron al verlo. – **nos dirigimos a tomar el autobús.** – dijo Candy. – **y tú ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Vine por unas cosas que deje en mi habitación.** – respondió. **– y ¿por qué se dirigen al autobús?**

**-Vamos a conocer Londres. **– intervino Annie. – **nuestra primera parada es el Museo Británico.**

Candy lanzo una mirada de complicidad a Annie y al ver que le era devuelta hablo. – **si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotras?**

**-No podría rechazar tremenda invitación.** – Sonrió – **suban.** – abrió la puerta para que ellas entraran.

Fue un largo y divertido día. Los tres se la pasaron increíble desde el primer momento. Se tomaron fotos en todos los lugares en los que ponían un pie, hacían burlas unos de otros, compraron varios souvenirs, se detuvieron en un lugar de comida rápida para comer algo. Su última parada fue el London Eye. Después de subirse en el y admirar el hermoso panorama de Londres, comenzaron a sentir cansancio así que decidieron sentarse en un pequeño parque no muy lejos de ahí a descansar un poco. Archie tuvo ganas de un helado así que trato de convencer a sus cansadas amigas para que lo acompañaran por uno. La única que accedió fue Annie así que se fueron a comprarlos dejando a Candy un momento sola.

Mientras esperaba a Annie y Archie, sentada en la banca, se dio cuenta de que enfrente de donde estaba había una academia de ballet. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó, cruzo la calle y se dirigió directamente a la academia.

Se detuvo a medio metro del enorme ventanal que dejaba ver el enorme salón de baile, en donde unas niñas de entre cinco y diez años, estaban practicando.

Sintió un poco de nostalgia al verlas. Algo que realmente la sorprendió, pero aun así, se mente voló tres años atrás…

**-Se ven tiernas. ¿No te parece?** – una conocida e irritante voz, la regreso al presente.

**-¿Tu, que haces aquí?** – dijo con hostilidad.

**-Estaba aburrido y llame a Archie.** – se encogió de hombros.

**-Genial. –** puso los ojos en blanco.

Terry no dijo nada. Ambos dirigieron su mirada de nuevo hacia el ventanal para continuar contemplando a las niñas, mientras esperaban a sus amigos.

**-Son realmente encantadoras.** – dijo Candy al ver como una de las niñas más pequeña trataba de estirarse igual que las mayores.

**-Estoy de acuerdo. **– la miro de reojo. – **no creo que tú…** - fue interrumpido.

**-¿Yo no qué?** – Candy empezaba a irritarse.

La miro desafiante. – **no creo que ni siquiera, volviendo a nacer, seas capaz de llegar a tanta delicadeza y perfección, que se requiere para ser una bailarina de ballet.** – sonrió con maldad. Como le encantaba molestarla.

Candy se giró para quedar de frente hacia él.

Terry se sorprendió al ver el semblante de ella. No había enojo u hostilidad en su mirada como él supuso que habría.

En realidad no mostraba un ápice de emoción. Su rostro era inescrutable.

**-Tú, no sabes nada.** – dijo con voz inexpresiva. Le dio la espalda para cruzar la calle, al divisar a sus amigos esperando sentados en la banca. La misma de la cual ella no tuvo que haber dejado desde un principio.

* * *

Después de un aburrido día de clases, Candy y sus amigos y Terry, estaban formados esperando su turno para que les sirvieran la cena, cuando de pronto, un estudiante de primer año choco con Terry, salpicando un poco su impecable camisa blanca con unas gotas de pudín de chocolate.

**-Yo… lo siento.** – dijo el pobre chico asustado. No era desconocido para nadie del colegio, el nada lindo temperamento de Terry.

**-Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer.** – Terry estaba enfadado.

**-Yo… no quería… no fue… fue mi… mi intención… perdón**. – el chico realmente estaba aterrorizado.

**-¡Eres un idiota! –** Bramo Terry – **porque no te fijas por donde vas.** – tomo al chico por el cuello de la camisa.

**-¡Déjalo en paz!** – grito Candy

**-Tú no te metas Candy** – ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla.

**-Si me meto.** – dijo irritada. – **ya te pidió perdón.** – Terry continúo ignorándola.

**-Lo tratas así por qué crees que nadie en este lugar se atreve a enfrentarte. –** ni siquiera volteo a verla. Esto enfureció más a Candy. – **porque mejor no buscas a alguien de tu tamaño. ERES UN COBARDE. **– grito.

Eso fue todo. Terry dejo al chico para dirigirse a ella, mirándola con una mirada asesina. ¿Cómo se atrevió a llamarlo Cobarde? Pincho el orgullo de Terry en lo más profundo y eso lo iba a pagar muy pero muy caro.

**-Mira niña.** – había odio en sus ojos. – **yo no soy ningún cobarde.** – bramo. **– porque no dejas de meterte en lo que no te importa y mejor te preocupas por asegurar tu lugar en esta escuela.**

Ella no se acobardo ante el tono de Terry. **- ¿me estas amenazando?** - Candy realmente estaba enfada.

**-Tómalo como quieras.** – le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes Candy tomo el resto del pudín de la charola y lo lanzo con un odio realmente palpable hacia Terry.

Para la sorpresa de todos los presentes el proyectil no dio en su objetivo, pero si impacto sobre un habito de color negro que pertenecía a la hermana Grey, que acababa de llegar al comedor junto con la hermana Margaret, a la cual también le salpico un poco de pudín.

"_**estoy muerta"**_ – fue el único pensamiento de Candy.


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA CHICAS. QUERIA AGRADECERLES SUS MUESTRAS DE APOYO. ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE QUE MI HISTORIA LES GUSTE Y QUIERO RECORDARLES QUE NO LAS VOY A DEJAR COLGADAS.**

**GUEST AMIGA, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO, TRATE DE SUBIR EL CAPITULO ANTES, PERO ME CARGARON MUCHO EL TRABAJO EN LA ESCUELA Y NO PUDE. PER EN VERDAD ME ALEGRO MUCHO TU INSISTENCIA POR SEGUIR LEYENDO. GRACIAS ;P**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**-¡Terry espera!** – Grito Anthony.

**-Ahora no Ant.** – dijo. Todavía molesto por lo sucedido en el comedor.

**-No.** – lo alcanzo hasta estar a su lado. – **necesitamos hablar.** – Terry lo ignoro – **No es normal que te comportes de esa forma. Últimamente estas siempre molesto y distraído. Pero lo de hoy, te supero. Nunca antes habías tratado a nadie de la forma en que trataste a Candy.**

**-¿qué no debería ser Archie, el que tendría que estar aquí, abogando por ella?**

**-Por qué insistes, tú, en involucrarla con Archie. Ellos son solamente amigos.**

**-Eso a mí no me parece. Entonces ¿por qué salieron juntos?**

**-Eso fue por ayudar a Stear. Además él esta…** - se interrumpió para poder hacerle frente a su amigo. Para así lograr que se detuviera. – **Eso no importa. Lo importante ahora es que Candy está en problemas.**

Todo lo dicho por Anthony le cayó como un balde de agua fría. _"Entre la pecosa y su amigo no hay nada" _Pensó. – **¿Qué le paso a pecas?**

Anthony hizo una mueca al oír el apodo. **– cuando te fuiste, ella te lanzo un pudín y este le cayó a la hermana Grey.**

Terry sonrió al imaginar tan cómica escena. Como era posible que la pecosa no tuviera puntería, y para su mala suerte, le dio a la vieja cascarrabias de la hermana Grey.

**-¿en dónde está ella?** – pregunto.

**-La hermana Margaret la llevo a la oficina de la hermana Grey mientras esta se iba a limpiar.**

Terry se giró para dirigirse al dormitorio de los docentes.

**-¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas?** – Anthony lo miro desconcertado.

**-A donde más. Voy a buscar a la vieja cascarrabias.**

Anthony sonrió al escuchar esto. – **solo una cosa más.**

Terry puso los ojos en blanco. **- ¿ahora qué?**

**-Prométeme que dejaras de tratar mal a Candy.**

**-Lo voy a pensar.** – Anthony lo miro ceñudo. – **solo si ella, no es grosera conmigo.** – continuo su camino, para ir a buscar a la hermana Grey.

* * *

Una muy molesta hermana Grey estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación para limpiarse, cuando una desafiante y conocida voz, la llamo.

**-Hermana Grey, quiero hablar con usted.**

**-Ahora no, joven Grandchester. Tengo prisa.**

**-Yo también tengo prisa. Así que esto será rápido.**

Se volvió para mirarlo con incredulidad en los ojos. _"¿alguna vez, este muchachito podrá comportarse a la altura de su apellido?" _pensó.

**-De qué quiere hablar.**

**-Sobre lo que paso hace un momento en la cena.**

**-Creo que eso no es asunto suyo.**

**-Yo creo que si.** – espero un momento, para ver la reacción de la vieja. – **fue mi culpa lo que paso. Yo hice enojar a la señorita White. Ella quiso defender a un chico que yo iba a golpear.** – confeso.

Ella lo miro sorprendida. Nunca se imaginó que este malcriado aristócrata, fuera capaz de confesar alguna de sus fechorías y mucho menos abogar por alguien. Así que espero a que le digiera lo que realmente se proponía ante tal confesión.

**-Entonces, espera ser castigado también.**

**-No. No creo que al duque le agrade mucho la idea.** – la miro con altanería. – **solo espero que no sea tan cruel, con lo que respecta al castigo de la señorita White. **– se dio la vuelta para marcharse y dejo a la monja perpleja.

La hermana Grey caminaba de un lado a otro de su oficina, mientras contemplaba de vez en vez su habito manchado de chocolate (ya que por culpa de Terry no pudo limpiarse), al hacer esto dirigía una mirada asesina a la pobre de Candy, que ya no sabía en dónde meter la cabeza.

Realmente estaba apenada. No era nada normal que actuara así. Estaba consiente que tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y algunas veces algo explosivo. Pero nunca llego a imaginar que llegaría a esos extremos y la culpa de todo la tenía Terry. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto y no conseguía entender, por qué Terry la odiaba tanto, y no es como que ella lo adorara, al contrario también lo detestaba. Para ella era la persona más imposible que había conocido y valla que había tenido el desagradable gusto de haber conocido a las personas más desagradables de todo Nueva York. Pero Terry era el único que la sacaba de quicio de esa manera y lo peor de todo tan fácilmente. Ya no se sentía culpable por haberle hablado de la manera que le hablo el día que pelearon en la colina. Por su culpa ahora estaba metida en un gran problema y no tenía ni idea de cómo saldría de el.

**-Señorita White**.- por fin hablo la hermana Grey. – **su conducta es imperdonable. En todos mis años en este colegio nunca me había topado con una señorita que no se comportara como tal. **

Candy mantenía la cabeza baja. ¿Cómo rayos le iba explicar, el por qué actuó de esa manera? Sabía que era inútil. Terry era intocable.

**-He decidido que esta noche la pasara en cuarto de meditación y a partir de mañana le ayudara a la hermana Margaret con el taller de teatro después de clases.**

**-Si hermana.** – contesto aun con la cabeza baja. - **¿puedo decir algo?**

**-¿Qué es lo que quiere?**

**-Disculparme. En verdad no fue mi intención… yo no quería pegarle a usted. Al que le quería pegar era a Te… -** se interrumpió. Estaba a punto de delatar a Terry. - **quería ver que tan lejos podía lanzar el pudín. Lo siento.**

-**Hermana Margaret.** – llamo la hermana Grey.

-**Permiso.** – entro la hermana Margaret. - **¿qué se le ofrece?**

**-Desde mañana, la señorita White le ayudara después de clases en el taller de teatro.**

Le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y miro a Candy con gratitud.

-**Una cosa más. Por favor lleve a la señorita White a la torre norte, al cuarto de meditación.** – miro severamente a Candy. – **necesita pensar en lo sucedido.**

**-Si hermana.** – se dirigió a Candy. – **sígueme por favor Candy.**

La torre norte estaba casi al hasta el limite del perímetro del colegio. Se veía un tanto vieja y desgastada, estaba hecha de piedra de cantera. Tenia un aire tenebroso, parecía ser una de las pocas construcciones del lugar que no había sido remodelada.

Al entrar, se sentía el interior sumamente frío. Candy se alegró de traer puesto su suéter y chaleco. Mientras subían las escaleras, Candy podía escuchar el eco de sus propios pasos y estaba casi segura que hasta oía como pasaba el viento, por las gruesa telas del habito de la hermana Margaret.

**-Llegamos.** – dijo la monja, al detenerse justo en frente de una vieja puerta de madera, con un gran cerrojo antiguo.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse. La habitación olía a humedad y era aún más fría que el resto de la torre. Candy observo con detenimiento el lugar donde pasaría la noche. Era más grande de lo que imagino. Tenía un pequeño catre en el rincón más alejado de la puerta, el lava manos estaba a un lado, una puerta estaba al otro lado, imagino que se seria el baño. Sobre su nueva cama había una ventana con vidrios verdosos y plomos espesos, que dirigía toda la luz de la luna hacia su catre. Lo que en verdad agradecía, ya que no había instalación eléctrica en la torre; así que se tendría que alumbrar con un par de pequeñas velas que estaban sobre un viejo estante, junto al cual había una silla de metal llena de polvo y sobre estos dos una pequeña ventana más.

**-Te quedaras aquí hasta mañana, cuando la hermana Grey de la orden de venir por ti. **

Candy solo asintió.

**-Buenas noches Candy. Espero que descanses.**

La puerta volvió a chirriar al cerrarse.

Una vez sola, se sentó en el catre y comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido. Nunca pensó que su carácter la traicionaría de esa manera. Pero cada vez que peleaba con Terry, este lograba llevarla a un nuevo nivel. Eso tenía que reconocérselo, lograba sacarla de sus casillas fácilmente. Ni siquiera, por más intentos que hicieran lo habían logrado Albert o Ad… interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, al escuchar una desconocida melodía que provenía de afuera. Se quedó un rato muy atenta escuchando y después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que lo que escuchaba era una armónica.

Se levantó del catre y con ayuda de la silla, se subió al viejo estante, con la intención de mirar por la ventana para ver quién era la persona que tocaba la armónica.

Al no ver nada, ya que todo estaba realmente oscuro, se bajó del estante para ir a buscar una de las pequeñas velas y así encenderla para poder ver mejor entre las sombras de las noche. Fue inútil. Aun así no podía ver nada, decidió rendirse y escuchar la música, mientras contemplaba el cielo, ya que estaba realmente hermoso y estrellado.

Cuando por fin el sueño pudo más y venció su resistencia, se bajó del estante para acostarse en su nueva y nada cómoda cama. Cerro los ojos y dejo que el cansancio la arrastrara al mundo de los sueños, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba una dulce armónica.

Oculto desde la sombra de los árboles, observaba la vieja ventana de la torre, mientras tocaba su armónica, hasta que vio como la pequeña y casi imperceptible luz, que supuso seria de una vela, se apagó. En ese momento supo que Candy ya estaba dormida.

Toco unos minutos más, para luego salir de su escondite y dirigirse el también a dormir.

**-Duces sueños pecas.-** guardo su armónica y se perdió en la oscuridad.

* * *

Candy caminaba hacia el taller de teatro. Había decidido cooperar con respecto a su castigo. No seria tan malo. La hermana Margaret era muy amable con ella. Además no tenía gran cosa que hacer después de clases.

Se sentía feliz y tranquila. Por primera vez en meses, había gozado de un sueño tranquilo y sin pesadillas. No era que les temiera, era solo que ya se había acostumbrado a ellas ( en realidad era la misma pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez). Esto supuso un verdadero cambio. Analizo detenidamente el motivo por el cual esto no sucedió y llego a la conclusión que fue la dulce melodía de la noche anterior la que le ayudo a caer en un sueño tan profundo y tranquilo, que estaba considerando muy seriamente comenzar a dormir con música tranquila todas las noches. Se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no estaba prestando atención, hasta que choco con alguien.

**-Fíjate por donde vas pecas.** – dijo Terry con fingido enfado.

**-Terry.** – lo miro sorprendida. - **¿tú que haces aquí?**

**-Yo que hago aquí.** – la miro divertido. – **yo estoy en el taller de teatro.**

Candy lo miro incrédula.

**-Candy. Que bueno que ya llegaste.** – apareció la hermana Margaret por el pasillo. – **pasa hay mucho que organizar.**

"_Esto no es verdad"_ pensó. Mientras veía como Terry seguía a la hermana Margaret al interior del auditorio.

Su castigo apenas empezaba y ya tenía una clara idea de cómo terminaría.

* * *

ESPERO Y LE HAYA GUSTADO. ESPERO SUS COEMTARIOS. (POR CIERTO YA VA ACOMENZAR LO BUENO)


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**-Tranquila Candy. No es para tanto.** – hablo Patty, mientras veía como su amiga caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala de lectura de la biblioteca.

**-Me estas mareando.** – dijo Annie divertida.

**-¡Que no es para tanto!** – exploto Candy. – **¡por su culpa estoy castigada! Ahora lo voy a tener que soportar por las tardes. Imagínense como va a terminar esto.** – dijo con horror en los ojos.

**-Cálmate Candy**.- valla que Annie se estaba divirtiendo al ver a su amiga así. – **En primer lugar, el taller de teatro es solo tres veces a la semana y en segundo lugar, es raro que Terry asista a clases.**

**-En eso te equivocas.** – intervino Patty, mientras sacaba un lápiz de su mochila. – **Terry ama el teatro. Es raro que falte al taller.**

**-¿Qué voy hacer? **– Candy se desplomo en la silla que estaba junto a Patty y se soltaba el cabello para jugar con el nerviosamente.

**-Ignóralo.** – hablo Annie. – **si te empieza a molestar, solo ignóralo. Tendrás que poner todo de ti para lograrlo… no veo otra solución a tu problema.**

* * *

Antes de que se diera cuenta, habían pasado tres semanas desde que empezó a cumplir con su castigo en el taller de teatro. Hizo caso de los consejos de Annie y se limitaba a ignorar totalmente a Terry cada que estaba con él. Algo que realmente se había vuelto bastante frecuente últimamente, al igual que este no perdía la oportunidad de molestarla y tratar de sacarla de sus casillas, cosa que ella trataba de evitar por todos los medios posibles, siempre trataba de estar lo más lejos de él durante el taller, buscando cualquier pretexto para escabullirse y no tener que estar presente durante las pláticas impartidas por la hermana Margaret, ya haciendo una cosa u otra. Pero cuando no le quedaba más remedio que estar presente, hacia acopio de todo su auto control para ignorar las burlas y los sutiles insultos de Terry.

Candy entro a la oficina de la hermana Margaret. **– Permiso.**

**-Hola Candy. ¿Ya terminaste?**

**-Si hermana. Ya están todos los estante ordenados y ya separe to el vestuario, solo necesito que me diga cuales son los trajes que se donaran y cuáles no.**

**-Gracias Candy, eres muy eficiente. **– sonrió. – **no sé qué haría sin ti.**

**-Ese es mi trabajo. **– contesto alegremente. Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba estar allí… bueno salvo un pequeño inconveniente o mejor dicho una persona.

**-Necesito otro favor.** – le entrego el libreto que saco del cajón de su escritorio. **– podrías por favor sacar 30 copias de esto. Es la obra que presentaremos en invierno.**

Candy la tomo y leyó la caratula. – **Romeo y Julieta. Es una hermosa historia, aunque triste.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.** – hizo una pausa para cerrar el libro que tenía entre sus manos. – **voy a necesitar que me ayudes con las audiciones. **

Candy asintió. – **para cuando quiere las copias.**

**-Para mañana. Hoy le anunciare a los chicos que obra montaremos y mañana les entregaremos la copia del libreto. Las audiciones serán el viernes. Entre más rápido empecemos con los ensayos, mejor saldrá todo.**

Los miembros del taller de teatro estaban realmente emocionados al saber cuál era el nuevo reto que les esperaba. Entre todos ellos había uno en particular, que no podía disimular su emisión, ya que esta obra era la misma que su madre presento cuando era joven y fue la misma con la que cautivo a su padre. El papel de Romeo seria suyo, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda, para él, era un reto fácil de vencer, conseguir el papel, el verdadero reto seria representar al mejor Romeo de la historia.

**-Candy les entregara sus libretos mañana después de clases. Así que no olviden pasar por ellos aquí, a partir de las 4:30p.m.**

Los días pasaron volando y por fin el viernes llego. Candy tuvo que estar un poco antes en el auditorio para organizar las cosas que quedaron pendientes el día anterior, las cuales no pudo terminar, ya que para su sorpresa, la señora Stevenson ayudaría a confeccionar el vestuario para la obra y ella tuvo que mostrarle algunos de los trajes que guardaban de obras anteriores, para ver cuales se podrían reutilizar, comparándolos con algunas fotografías que la hermana Margaret les había proporcionado.

**-¿Lista Candy?** – pregunto la hermana Margaret.

**Si.** – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba la lista en donde venía los nombres de los postulantes para el papel de Romeo.

Uno a uno, fueron pasando los miembros masculinos del taller, para la audición de Romeo. La mayoría paso sin pena ni gloria. Candy estaba segura que la hermana Margaret no los escogería, ya que la miraba haciendo muecas o anotaciones de desaprobación en su libreta.

Cuando fue el turno de Terry, Candy se quedó sin habla al verlo actuar. Realmente era muy talentoso, tenía un talento nato y su firme convicción dejaba claro que él se quedaría con el papel.

Por supuesto los suspiros femeninos no se dejaron esperar cuando el subió al escenario. Esto ocasionó que la hermana Margaret despachara a las chicas hasta que fuera su turno para audicionar.

-**Gracias Terry.** – la voz de la Hermana Margaret interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se dirigió hacia ella. – **Candy podrías llamar a las chicas para la audición.**

Candy trato con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse de las pobres chicas que hacían grandes esfuerzos por gustar a la hermana Margaret. Era obvio que solo estaban ahí con la esperanza de compartir el protagónico con Terry. Cuando la última chica termino, tuvo que admitir a regañadientes, que la única que merecía el papel de Julieta era Luisa Dikinson, la odiosa amiga de Eliza.

**-Candy por favor llama a todos. Los quiero formar en parejas.**

Para decepción de muchas, los números jugaban en su contra y gracias a que había más hombres que mujeres y que Terry desapareció por unos momentos, fue él quien se quedó sin pareja para la segunda audición.

**-La última parte de la audición será más privada, así que saldrán todos y vendrán conforme los mande llamar.** – se giró hacia Terry. – **tú serás el último, así que espera afuera y no te vayas hasta que sea tu turno.**

**-Hermana, yo puedo ser la pareja de Terry.** – se ofreció Luisa.

**-No hace falta señorita Dikinson. Ya lo tengo resuelto.**

La pobre chica hizo una mueca de desilusión.

Todas las parejas fueron pasando una a una. Hasta que fue el turno de Terry y este entro solo.

**-Terry por favor lee las líneas de la página 20, cuando Romeo y Julieta hablan en le jardín– **se giró a Candy. **- ¿podrías ayudarlo?**

Ambos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

**-Pero hermana…** - fue interrumpida.

**-Por favor Candy. No creo que sea tan complicado leer unas líneas para ayudar a Terry.**

La miro con recelo y se levantó, tomando el libreto que estaba en su regazo para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Terry.

Terry la miro con irritación. – **no lo arruines.** – dijo secamente.

-**Por favor chicos, ya casi es hora de cenar empiecen.**

Terry respiro profundamente y comenzó:

_ROMEO.-__** ¿Qué hago, seguirla oyendo o hablar?**_

_JULIETA.-__** No eres tú mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco, que llevas. ¿Y qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pie ni mano ni brazo, ni semblante ni pedazo alguno de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, y de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamase de otro modo. De igual suerte, mí querido Romeo, aunque tuviese otro nombre, conservaría todas las buenas cualidades de su alma, que no le vienen por herencia. Deja tu nombre, Romeo, y en cambio de tu nombre que no es cosa alguna sustancial, toma toda mi alma.**_

_ROMEO.-__** Si de tu palabra me apodero, llámame tu amante, y creeré que me he bautizado de nuevo, y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo.**_

_JULIETA.-__** ¿Y quién eres tú que, en medio de las sombras de la noche, vienes a sorprender mis secretos?**_

_ROMEO.-__** No sé de cierto mi nombre, porque tú aborreces ese nombre, amada mía, y si yo pudiera, lo arrancaría de mi pecho.**_

_JULIETA.-__** Pocas palabras son las que aún he oído de esa boca, y sin embargo te reconozco. ¿No eres Romeo? ¿No eres de la familia de los Montescos?**_

_ROMEO.-__** No seré ni una cosa ni otra, ángel mío, si cualquiera de las dos te enfada.**_

_JULIETA.-__** ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, y para qué? Las paredes de esta puerta son altas y difíciles de escalar, y aquí podrías tropezar con la muerte, siendo quien eres, si alguno de mis parientes te hallase.**_

_ROMEO.-__** Las paredes salté con las alas que me dio el amor, ante quien no resisten aun los muros de roca. Ni siquiera a tus parientes temo.**_

_JULIETA.-__** Si te encuentran, te matarán.**_

_ROMEO.-__** Más homicidas son tus ojos, diosa mia, que las espadas de veinte parientes tuyos. Mírame sin enojos, y mi cuerpo se hará invulnerable.**_

_JULIETA.-__** Yo daría un mundo porque no te descubrieran.**_

_ROMEO.-__** De ellos me defiende el velo tenebroso de la noche. Más quiero morir a sus manos, amándome tú, que esquivarlos y salvarme de ellos, cuando me falte tu amor.**_

_JULIETA.-__** ¿Y quién te guio aquí?**_

_ROMEO.-__** El amor que me dijo dónde vivías. De él me aconsejé, él guio mis ojos que yo le había entregado. Sin ser nauchero, te juro que navegaría hasta la playa más remota de los mares por conquistar joya tan preciada.**_

_JULIETA.-__** Si el manto de la noche no me cubriera, el rubor de virgen subiría a mis mejillas, recordando las palabras que esta noche me has oído. En vano quisiera corregirlas o desmentirlas... ¡Resistencias vanas! ¿Me amas? Sé que me dirás que sí, y que yo lo creeré. Y sin embargo, podrías faltar a tu juramento, porque dicen que Jove se ríe de los perjuros de los amantes. Si me amas de veras, Romeo, dilo con sinceridad, y si me tienes por fácil y rendida al primer ruego, dímelo también, para que me ponga esquiva y ceñuda, y así tengas que rogarme. Mucho te quiero, Montesco, mucho, y no me tengas por liviana, antes he de ser más firme y constante que aquellas que parecen desdeñosas porque son astutas. Te confesaré que más disimulo hubiera guardado contigo, si no me hubieses oído aquellas palabras que, sin pensarlo yo, te revelaron todo el ardor de mi corazón. Perdóname, y no juzgues ligereza este rendirme tan pronto. La soledad de la no che lo ha hecho.**_

_ROMEO.-__** Júrote, amada mía, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de estos árboles...**_

_JULIETA.-__** No jures por la luna, que en su rápido movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia.**_

_ROMEO.-__** ¿Pues por quién juraré?**_

_JULIETA.-__** No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu persona que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer.**_

_ROMEO.-__** ¡Ojalá que el fuego de mi amor...!**_

_JULIETA.-__** No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el rayo que se extingue, apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora: quizá cuando vuelvas haya llegado a abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta flor.**_

_**Adiós, ¡y ojalá aliente tu pecho en tan dulce calma como el mío!**_

_ROMEO.-__** ¿Y no me das más consuelo que ése?**_

_JULIETA.-__** ¿Y qué otro puedo darte esta noche?**_

_ROMEO.-__** Tu fe por la mía.**_

**-Muy bien**. – los interrumpió la hermana Margaret. **– ahora podrían leer la página 15. Cuando Romeo y Julieta se conocen.**

Ninguno de los dos pudo entender, todo lo que sintieron en esos momentos, al recitarse tan lindas palabras de amor. Era como si se hubieran transportado a un mundo mágico donde solo existían ellos dos y nada, ni nadie más importaba.

Se apresuraron a seguir las indicaciones de la hermana Margaret. Ambos querían terminar con esto lo más rápidamente posible. Realmente estaban nerviosos.

_ROMEO.-__**(Cogiendo la mano de Julieta.) **__**Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso.**_

_JULIETA.-__** El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo.**_

_ROMEO.-__** ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?**_

_JULIETA.-__** Los labios del peregrino son para rezar.**_

_ROMEO.-__** ¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios.**_

_**Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido.**_

_JULIETA.-__** El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas.**_

_ROMEO.-__** Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican. **__**(La besa.)**_

Recordó lo que seguía, ya que ella había leído el libreto el día anterior. **- Ni se te ocurra Grandchester. – **hablo Candy rompiendo la magia y se alejó de él antes de que se atreviera a besarla.

Terry la miro divertido. – **No te preocupes. No eres mi tipo.**

**-Creo que con eso es suficiente**. – dijo la hermana Margaret. – **Gracias a los dos. El lunes por la tarde estará pegada a fuera del auditorio la lista con los roles de la obra. **– se levantó de su asiento. – **Candy antes de que te vayas me podrías ayudar con unos cuantos pendientes.**

* * *

El lunes por la tarde, todos los alumnos que habían adicionado para la obra, se empujaban entre ellos para saber quiénes serían los protagonistas.

Candy sentía una inmensa curiosidad por saber quién sería Julieta. Era un hecho que Terry seria Romeo y se estremeció un poco al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior. Todos la miraban con mucha curiosidad, cosa que la incomodo, pues no entendía el por qué.

Había dos miradas entre todas, que no la veían con curiosidad, sino con resentimiento y mucho odio.

**-¡Maldita huérfana!** - grito Eliza.

Candy la vio con incredulidad. No recordaba haberle hecho algo.

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-No puedo creer que tú vas a ser Julieta. Ni siquiera estas en teatro.**

Candy la mira perpleja. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

**-Maldita.** – ahora fue el turno de Luisa. **– cómo es posible que yo sea la suplente.** – bramo.

**-Por qué mejor no la dejan en paz.** – apareció Terry para defenderla. – **si tienen alguna queja vayan a ver a la hermana Margaret.**

Ambas chicas lo miraron impotentes y sin chistar se fueron del lugar.

**-¿Cuál es el problema?** – se dirigió a Candy

**-No lo sé.** – lo miro sorprendida. Nunca hubiera creído que el fuera capaz de defenderla.

Terry se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la lista pegada. Sintió mucha alegría al ver que el seria Romeo. Alegría que pronto se desvaneció al ver que Candy seria Julieta. Se giró para ver a la pecosa, que tenía la misma cara de incredulidad que él. Sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de la hermana Margaret.

Cuando llegaron a su destino. Vieron como salía de ahí una muy enojada Luisa seguida de Eliza. Las cuales posaron sus ojos en Candy con una mirada asesina. Se apresuraron a tocar la puerta y pedir permiso para entrar.

**-Imagino por qué están aquí.** – dijo la hermana Margaret, al verlos entrar.

**-Queremos que nos explique su decisión.** – hablo Terry muy serio.

**-Muchachos creo que bastante obvio.** – sonrió amablemente. – **fueron los mejores en las audiciones.**

**-Pero yo, ni siquiera estoy en el taller.** – hablo Candy bastante sorprendida.

**-Ahora lo estas. Hable con la hermana Grey. Como parte de tu castigo, tendrás que participar en la obra.**

**-Eso no es justo.** – se quejó Candy.

**-Ella tiene razón.** – intervino Terry. **– no puede hacer esto. Ella ni siquiera sabe actuar**. – miro a Candy con enojo.

Candy le dedico una mirada asesina. Era mucho pedir que Terry no empezara a ofenderla.

**-Yo no opino lo mismo. Entre ustedes dos hay una sorprendente química. Estoy segura que la obra será un éxito con ustedes dos.**

**-Pero…** - empezó Candy.

**-Nada de peros. Es parte de tu castigo. Es más actuando en la obra, dejaras de ayudarme con los pendientes y tendrás más tiempo libre para ti**. – miro a Terry. – **y tú si quieres puedes renunciar, aunque sería una lástima. Es tu último año con nosotros, seria lindo que participaras en la obra.**

Dejar la obra no era una opción para Terry. Él, quería hacer a Romeo y si tenía que soportar a la pecosa que tanto lo sacaba de quicio, era un sacrifico que tendría que aceptar.

**-Y bien. Cuál es tu respuesta.**

**-Acepto.** – dijo a regañadientes.

Los dos salieron del despacho, enojados y derrotados, sin dirigirse ni siquiera la palabra. Por el contrario la hermana Margaret estaba más que contenta. Había conseguido su objetivo.

Felicidad que no le duro mucho. En el momento en que los ensayos comenzaron, la pobre ya no sabía cómo controlar a ese par, que no hacían otra cosa que pelear y molestarse el uno al otro (bueno, Terry era el que más molestaba a Candy). Comenzaba a cuestionarse si valía la pena todos los sinsabores que estaba pasando por culpa de esos dos. Así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y poner fin al problema.

Después de dar por concluido el ensayo. La hermana Margaret le pidió a Terry y Candy que esperaran, necesitaba hablar con ellos.

**-He decidió que a partir de mañana, los suplentes tomaran su lugar**. – levanto la mano, para evitar que Terry la interrumpiera. – **es obvio que ninguno de los dos piensa cooperar.** – miro a Candy. – **antes de cenar te presentaras con la hermana Grey, para que te asigne tu nuevo castigo y tú. **– señalo a Terry. - **desde hoy estas fuera del taller.**

**-Eso no es justo. – **empezó Terry. – **ella es la que no quiere estar aquí. Échela a ella, no a mí.**

**-Hermana.** – suplico Candy. – **puedo terminar mi castigo con usted.**

**-No ya está decidido… a menos… **– ambos la miraron esperanzados. – **tienen que empezar a llevarse bien, si queremos que esto funcione. He hablado con sus profesores y les he pedido que los pongan como pareja en las actividades escolares, en las materias que comparten juntos. Que para mí desagrado solo comparten biología.** – Candy miro con asombro a Terry. Nunca lo había visto entrar a biología. Es más, ella pensaba que no compartía ninguna clase con él.

* * *

Mientras se duchaba, Candy suspiraba con resignación. No quería estar en la obra y mucho menos estar cerca de Terry, pero no tenía otra opción, se tenía que aguantar, si hubiera sabido todo lo que le iba a causar haber aventado ese pudín, lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de hacerlo.

Salió del baño con una toalla envuelta a su alrededor y el cabello mojado recogido con un broche. Escucho un golpe en la puerta y miro el reloj. Sabía que era Patty, así que mientras se giraba hacia la cama la invito a pasar.

**-Pasa. Esta abierto.**

Escucho como se abría la puerta y unos pasos que la seguían.

**-Tenemos que hablar.** – la voz que hablo, no era la de Patty.

Se giró bruscamente, para ver a Terry, frente a ella con una sonrisa traviesa, que surcaba su rostro.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** – grito, mientras posaba sus manos sobre la toalla a la altura del pecho.

**-Me dijiste que entrara.** – dijo divertido.

**-No te lo decía a ti.** – sentía como los colores estaban subiendo por su rostro.

**-Pues yo era el único que estaba afuera.**

**-Vete.**

**-No. Quiero hablar contigo.**

**-No puede esperar.**

**-No**.

Ella le lanzo una mirada asesina. –** por lo menos deja que me cambie.**

**-Está bien.** – se giró para salir de la habitación. **– por cierto, bonito lunar el de tu muslo.**

**-¡Lárgate!** – grito Candy y le lanzo el cepillo que tenía en la mano.

Después de unos minutos, Candy abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesta la piyama; que consistía en un pantalón algo holgado y una playera de manga corta. Y su largo cabello suelto.

**-Entra.** – dijo secamente.

**-Tardaste mucho.** – se quejó Terry.

**-¿De qué quieres hablar?** – ignoro su comentario.

**-Es obvio que yo no te agrado y tú a mí tampoco**. – nunca lo había visto tan serio como hasta ahora. – **vengo a ofrecerte una tregua.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA CHICAS. QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS QUE ME SIGUEN: AILEY HIME, CANDY20086, FALSE BIJOU, LUCY LUZ, SHELY DE KOU, TERRY´S GIRL, ALEJANDRA MURO, CARO JENIFFER GRANDCHESTER, DANY16, JESSIKITA1288, JLEE0681, LADYGMIMI, LUPITA1797, MIXIE07, NEKITO1, PILARDLDALBERT, TSURI82718 Y LAS CHICAS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO EN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS: ****ANALIS, ANAALONDRA28, DULCE MARIA, IRENE, LIZ CARTER, CELLYTA G, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, IRIS ADIRANA, ROSE GRNADCHESTER, GUET Y TODAS LAS DEMÁS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA SIN COMENTAR. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.**

**ESTOY TRATANDO DE HACER MÁS LARGOS LOS CAPITULOS ESPERO QUE SEAN DE SU AGRADO. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. BESOS.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Candy tenía que admitir que Terry no era tan desagradable como ella creía. Es más ya no lo detestada tanto. Trato de no cuestionar el cambio de Terry hacia ella, ya que esto perjudicaría la tregua que tan bien estaba funcionando entre ellos. Estaba bastante consiente de que él no era la persona más horrible y odiosa con la tuvo que convivir durante tanto tiempo y que él solo se portaba así con ella porque por alguna razón desconocida para ella, a Terry le importaba demasiado la obra.

Fue interrumpida de sus cavilaciones por Terry.

**-Espero que eso que estás leyendo sea tu libreto.**

**-Hola para ti también Terry. – **dijo mientras volvió a prestar atención a su libro.

Terry se sentó junto a ella.

**-¿Por qué te gusta tanto este lugar?**

Candy cerro y su libro y lo volteo a ver para explicárselo. – **me recuerda a la vieja colina que estaba detrás de la casa en donde vivía.**

**-¿El orfanato? **– pregunto.

**-Si. Por lo menos aquí tengo algo que me lo recuerda.**

Terry miro al horizonte y por primera vez desde que puso un pie esa escuela, encontró algo en ella que realmente valía la pena ver. La extensión de tierra que se abría camino hacia el frente en verdad era de lo más atrayente que en ningún lugar creyó que pudiera existir.

**-Me imagino que es un lugar hermoso.** – dijo.

**-No tienes ni idea. **– una cálida sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al recordar su adorado Lakewood. – **en la cima de la colina hay un enorme y viejo roble. Desde ahí se puede ver todo. Es el paisaje más hermoso que puedes imaginar… Lo primero que vez es una enorme extensión de pastizales, que no puedes distinguir en donde empiezan y en donde terminan. Por esta época del año, el viento juega con ellos en una hermosa danza, elevando los pétalos de las flores que se marchitan a la espera del invierno. También puedes ver un rio que atraviesa el páramo completo y desemboca en el lago Michigan.** – suspiro. – **las puestas de sol son las más hermosas, dudo que se pueda ver algo así en otra parte. En el inmenso cielo azul, salpicado de nubes blancas, vez a sol ponerse. Es un momento mágico. Es impresionante ver al sol tan lleno de vida, despedirse del día, para darle la bienvenida a la noche, en medio de un hermoso color naranja. Pero no cualquier color naranja, es ese tono de naranja que solo aparece cuando el sol se oculta.**

Terry la miraba absorto, contemplándola, mientras ella describía con alegría y con tantos detalles su hogar. Ella se giró y le dedico una de las más hermosas sonrisas, que él, no recordaba a verla visto dársela a alguien. Esto lo dejo realmente aturdido.

**-Tal vez algún día te lleve a conocerlo.** – le guiño un ojo. Haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

**-Tal vez.** – coincidió él, aunque algo sorprendido. ¿Ella lo estaba invitando a conocer su hogar? Necesitaba tomar control de sus emociones de nuevo.

**-¿Es ahí donde aprendiste a trepar a los árboles? – **fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

**-¿Cómo sabes que trepo a los árboles?** – lo miro con recelo.

**-Te he visto algunas veces subiendo a este árbol.** – dijo mientras se recargaba en el roble. – **pareces un mono.**

Candy le lanzo una mirada asesina.

**-No quiero ofenderte.** – rápidamente se apresuró a corregir Terry. – **es solo que eres muy ágil. Nunca había visto a una chica escalar con tanta facilidad. Eres mucho mejor que Archie.** – ambos rieron ante el ultimo comentario.

Candy miro la hora. Cerró su libro y mientras se levantaba dijo. – **me tengo que ir. La señora Stevenson llegara pronto.**

**-Y eso que importa. Se supone que tu castigo ya no es ese.**

**-Lo se. Pero le prometí ayudarla con el vestuario.**

**-En vez de hacer eso, deberías estar memorizando tus líneas.**

Candy puso los ojos en blanco. Que Terry no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera la obra.

Expulso el aire contenido. – **ya me las aprendí. Hablando de responsabilidades. Te espero a las 8:00p.m. En la biblioteca, tenemos que empezar con el proyecto de biología.** – se despidió con la mano.

* * *

Durante la cena, Terry miraba desde el otro lado del comedor a Candy. Estaba observando cada movimiento que ella hacia al hablar, como articulaba cada palabra y la forma en que sonreía. Era muy bonita. Tenía que admitirlo. En las últimas semanas, desde que empezó con los ensayos, se dio a la tarea de conocer a Candy de verdad, así se evitaría problemas con ella a la larga, si sabía cómo podría actuar, o eso era lo que él decía para justificar su comportamiento.

**-¿A quién miras?** – Anthony interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**-Yo…** – lo miro sorprendido por ser descubierto. – **a nadie.**

Anthony, dirigió su mirada hacia donde miraba Terry.

**-¿Cómo vas con lo de la obra?** – pregunto al ver a Candy.

**-Bien.** – contesto secamente.

**-¿y con Candy?, ¿siguen peleando?**

**-Mejor… creo. Ya casi no grita.** – dijo en tono de burla.

**-Eso es un avance.** – la volvió a mirar. –** trata de ser paciente. Quien sabe, tal vez hasta puedan ser amigos.**

**-Tal vez. **– hizo una mueca. – **tengo que verla en la biblioteca después de cenar.**

Mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca en silencio, Terry seguía contemplándola. Veía como leía tan concentradamente y como arrugaba la nariz cuando encontraba algo que no le agradaba en su lectura o quizá ella estaba pensando en algo desagradable. Esto hacia que se le notaran un poco más las pequeñas pecas de su naricita respingada, que le conferían un aire aniñado, el cual le parecía realmente encantador.

El teléfono de Candy sonó, haciendo que descuidara su lectura para ver de quien se trataba. Al reconocer el nombre, desvió la llamada y miro a Terry para asegurarse de que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

**-¿Tienes alguna duda sobre la mitosis celular?**

**-Si.** – Candy lo miro expectante esperando su respuesta.

**-Por qué existen.** – dijo ceñudo. Esto le causo mucha gracia a ella.

**-No es tan difícil…** - fue interrumpida por su teléfono de nuevo. – **Lo siento. Es solo una alarma.**

Terry la miro extrañado. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Era una llamada y era de la misma persona a la cual no le quiso contestar hace unos instantes.

**-Ya se.** – se levantó Candy de su silla. – **es los estantes de allá.** – señalo con el pulgar. – **hay un libro que te puede servir.** – se alejó de la mesa, llevándose su teléfono consigo.

Terry espero unos minutos y se levantó para ir de tras de ella. Algo tramaba la pecosa, de eso se había dado cuenta por la manera en que se puso algo nerviosa después de que sonara su teléfono.

Se dirigió a un pasillo antes del que ella había entrado y escondido detrás de algunos libros, escucho que ella hablaba con alguien:

**-George… lo siento estaba algo ocupada**. – se calló mientras escuchaba. –** no se preocupe, en verdad estoy bien. No necesito dinero… **- de nuevo silencio. – **fue un pequeño mal entendido, dígale que no se preocupe, ya está todo arreglado… mejor dígame como fue que se enteró. **– volvió a callarse. – **porque no me sorprende**. – suspiro. – **si algo pasa o lo necesito lo llamare, adiós**. – colgó.

Terry no tuvo tiempo de huir. Así que decidió inventar algo en cuanto se encontró con ella.

**-Tardas mucho, pecas.** – dijo con fingida molestia.

Candy lo miro sorprendida.

**-Y el libro.**

**-¿Cuál libro?** – contesto sorprendida.

**-El que viniste a buscar.**

**-Este… yo…** - se recompuso rápidamente. – **no lo encontré.** – le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. – **tendré que explicártelo yo… pero lo haremos mañana, acabo de recordar que tengo que estudiar para mi examen de francés. **– para ese momento ya había llegado a la mesa y recogido sus cosas. **– nos vemos mañana.** – despidió son mirarlo.

Terry se quedó ahí parado, viendo como Candy se iba. Estaba seguro que ella ocultaba algo.

* * *

El frio le calaba en los huesos. El horrible estruendo la despertó.

Miro el reloj que tenía a un lado, casi era hora de levantarse. Suspiro con frustración y resignación, ya no podía intentar dormir otra vez. Aunque esa idea ya no la reconfortaba tanto. Llevaba toda la semana pasada sin poder dormir bien y al parecer esta no sería la excepción. Las pesadillas se presentaban en sus sueños durante toda la noche. Más tardaba en tranquilizarse y conciliar el sueño… a que la pesadilla volviera hacer su aparición.

Se levantó y se estiro un poco antes de caminar hacia el escritorio y tomo el pequeño calendario que tenía guardado.

**-Octubre. –** musito para si misma.

Camino de regreso a la cama y se sentó, mientras habría el ultimo cajón de su mesita de noche. Saco su cofre de madera y tomo de el, su reloj de oro que tanto atesoraba. Mientras lo sostenía con una de sus manos, con la otra acariciaba sus brillantes incrustados y suspiraba con melancolía. Pronto llegaría la fecha y tenía planeado hacer algo especial para él.

Dejo el reloj sobre su cama y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Cuando salió volvió a tomar el reloj y lo guardo, esta vez en el cajón del escritorio; para después salir de su habitación.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al comedor, se abrazó a si misma con los brazos. El invierno se estaba acercando y la niebla no ayudaba mucho a la temperatura.

**-Hola Candy. Buenos días.** – saludo Nora alegre, aunque un poco extrañada. Aun no era la hora del desayuno.

**-Buenos días.** – contesto con su cálida sonrisa.

**-¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien?**

**-No. Estoy bien** – la miro extrañada.

-**Es solo que todavía es muy temprano.**

**-Lo se. Necesito pedirte un favor.**

**-Claro que si Candy, lo que quieras.**

**-Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi amiga Annie y quería darle una sorpresa. ¿Sería posible que me ayudaras hacer un pastel?**

**-Por supuesto que si. Que te parece si vienes después de clases y lo hacemos.**

Candy hizo una mueca. – **no creo poder hoy… es que los ensayos…**

**-Entiendo.** – la miro fijamente un momento mientras pensaba y se acomodaba la maya para el cabello. – **qué te parece si mañana vienes antes de que se sirva el desayuno, así hacemos el pastel temprano y lo pasas a recoger después de clases.**

**-Es una buena idea. Muchas gracias.**

**-De que te gustaría que hiciéramos el pastel**

**-Zanahoria. Podrías hacerme una lista de los ingredientes para ir a comprarlos.**

**-Por eso no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de los ingredientes. Según recuerdo tienes una agenda muy ocupada últimamente.** – rio.

**-Tienes razón. **– le devolvió la sonrisa. –** gracias. Te dejo para que continúes con el desayuno.**

**-Está bien. **– saco un sobre del bolsillo de su delantal. – **antes de que lo olvide, toma.** – le entrego una carta. – **esto llego el sábado. Tu amiga la envió.**

A Candy se le iluminaron los ojos antes esas palabras. **– muchas gracias Nora.**

**-Por nada. Anda ve por otro suéter, que está haciendo algo de frio. Nos vemos en un rato más.** – se despidió mientras regresaba a la cocina.

* * *

_ROMEO.-__**(Cogiendo la mano de Julieta.) **__**Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso.**_

_JULIETA.-__** El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo.**_

_ROMEO.-__** ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?**_

_JULIETA.-__** Los labios del peregrino son para rezar.**_

_ROMEO.-__** ¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios.**_

_**Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido.**_

_JULIETA.-__** El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas.**_

_ROMEO.-__** Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican…**_

Candy volvió a apartarse antes de que Terry hiciera por lo menos el intento de acercarse y tratara de besarla.

**-En verdad pecas.** – dijo Terry algo irritado. **– esta consiente que tarde o temprano te voy a besar.**

**-Pues espero que sea más tarde que temprano.**

**-Solo es un simple e inocente beso. A menos…** - la miro divertido. **– que nunca hayas besado a nadie.**

**-Claro que si he be… **- se interrumpió de pronto. **– a ti que te importa.**

**-Mientes. **– se burló él. **– que no te de pena.** – la miro con una mirada cínica llena de malicia. - **sería un honor para mí ser el primero. **– se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Consiguiendo que Candy se pusiera nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

**-Aléjate Grandchester.** – le lanzo una mirada de advertencia mientras se apartaba de él. **– mañana no puedo ensayar contigo.** – cambio drásticamente el tema.

Esto hizo que Terry frunciera el ceño. - **¿qué?**

**-Es el cumpleaños de la señora Stevenson y quería ir a felicitarla después de clases.**

Terry la miro serio.

**-¿Qué te parece si ensayamos en mi habitación después de la cena? **– oferto Candy.

**-Está bien. **

Candy le dedico una enorme sonrisa. - **Gracias.**

¡Cielos!_ "cuando será el día que una de sus sonrisas dejen de causar tal efecto en mí"._ Pensó Terry. Mientras sacudía la cabeza para evitar el efecto provocado y trataba de buscar una distracción. La cual fue observar como Candy bostezaba, mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua de una botella. Él pudo darse cuenta que ella se veía cansada. Tal vez se debía a todo lo que hacía durante el día, pensamiento que descarto al ver que debajo de sus ojos, tenía unas impresionantes ojeras bien marcas.

**-¿Te sientes bien?**

Candy lo miro sorprendida.

**-¿Te vez cansada?**

**-No es nada.** – se agacho para recoger su mochila del suelo y esquivar así la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos azules. Ya era bastante tener que esforzarse cuando estaba tan cansada. – **Es solo, que las pesa…** - se interrumpió al momento. ¡Qué demonios le pasaba! Por qué hablaba de eso**. – estoy cansada es todo**. Últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer.– trato de salirse por la tangente.

**-Es por eso que no duermes bien. Tienes pesadillas por la noche y no lo niegues, se nota en tu rostro. **

**-Terry olvídalo.** – se apresuró a meter sus cosas en la mochila. – **nos vemos en la noche. Adiós.**

Salió tan deprisa que no se dio cuenta que algo se le cayó. Terry tomo el sobre blanco, que ya estaba abierto. Se dio cuenta que era una carta. Leyó el remitente y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que procedía de Suiza. La curiosidad pudo más y saco la carta que estaba adentro:

_Querida Candy:_

_La hermana María y yo, estamos muy contentas de que te esté yendo bien en el colegio. Me da muchísimo gusto que estés actuando en la obra escolar. Sé que no es como lo que hacías antes, pero estoy segura que te ayudara mucho a distraer tu mente._

_El otoño está llegando a su fin. Se lo mucho que te encantaba estar aquí en Lakewood para esta época del año._

_Te tengo buenas noticias, fue adoptada la pequeña Katty, y me pidió que te despidiera de ella, ya sabes cuánto te quería. Te escribió su propia carta y cuando los demás niños lo notaron, hicieron lo mismo. Como fueron muchas la tuve que mandar en diferentes sobres. Espero que lleguen juntas…._

Terry no termino de leer Tomo de nuevo el sobre y leyó el remitente. Eso le extraño, no coincidía el nombre con el de la carta.

**-Qué ocultas Candy.** – se dijo así mismo mientras guardaba de nuevo el sobre.

* * *

Ya pasaban de las 12:00a.m. y Terry aun no conciliaba el sueño. Rodaba de un lado a otro de la cama, pensado en Candy. Había algo que ella ocultaba, ¿pero qué?

Mientras ella lo dejo solo en su habitación, ya que fue por quien sabe qué cosa a la habitación de Patty. Él descubrió un reloj de oro, en uno de los cajones del escritorio mientras buscaba una pluma.

El reloj tenía un extraño escudo, pero que a la vez creyó a ver visto antes. Lo guardo antes de que ella se diera cuenta al entrar, así que ya no tuvo oportunidad de observarlo con detenimiento. Y sin mencionar lo nerviosa que Candy se puso cuando le entrego la carta que se le había caído. Tuvo que mentirle para que ella no sospechara que la había leído.

Él sueño comenzó hacer de las suyas, así que decidió que después trataría de averiguar qué era lo que ella escondía.

* * *

Como se había atrevido la pecosa odiosa a engañarlo de esa manera. Él muy atentamente decidió comprarle un presente a la señora Stevenson por su cumpleaños, ya que la señora que agradaba. Y cuando estaba a punto de salir del colegio para ir a su casa; se topó con ella de frente. Esto le sorprendió un poco, ya que pensó que no iría a trabajar, pero cuando ella le menciono que Candy estaría con Annie porque era su cumpleaños. Se enfureció. Busco a Annie y Patty para ver a Candy y decirle algunas palabritas. Su sorpresa fue más cuando descubrió que ella con estaba con sus amigas y ellas le dijeron que estaría en casa de la señora Stevenson, ya que era su cumpleaños y  
Candy le había hecho un pastel.

Terry caminaba hacia la colina en donde estaba seguro que encontraría a Candy. Estaba bastante molesto con ella por haberle mentido y de una cosa estaba seguro, ella lo iba escuchar. Nadie absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio deja fuera de sus prioridades a Terrence Grandchester y Candy no sería la excepción.

Se detuvo en seco al oír la música, era una canción de cuna interpretada con un violín. Nunca había escuchado una melodía tan hermosa en toda su vida. Cuando la música se detuvo, Terry con paso vacilante reanudo su camino, estaba intrigado y se preguntaba ¿quién había tocado esa canción? Seguramente Candy estaba con alguien. Por alguna razón que desconocía (o mejor dicho quería desconocer) ese pensamiento lo lleno de una inmensa rabia. La pecosa lo había plantado por alguien más. Eso lo pagaría y muy caro.

Apresuro la marcha y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del árbol donde a Candy le gustaba pasar tiempo. La escucho:

**-Feliz cumpleaños Adam...** – Terry se detuvo y espero la contestación. _¿Quién demonios es Adam? Pensó –_ **Te extraño muchísimo… Por más que trato, no dejo de pensar en ti.** – Continuo Candy con tristeza en la voz – **en verdad lo siento…**

Terry no pudo más y se acercó. Ahora si lo iban a conocer – ¡**MALDITA SEA CANDY! QUIEN ES ESTE IMBE… **- Terry se quedó mudo al darse cuenta de que Candy estaba sola.

Miro a su alrededor y encontró en el suelo junto a Candy un violín (se dio cuenta de que ella era la que tocaba la canción), un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños con betún blanco, el reloj de bolsillo que descubrió la semana anterior en el cajón de Candy y una fotografía en donde aparecían dos personas abrazadas y se veían felices. El chico de la fotografía era rubio, quizá de su edad o tal vez un poco mayor, tenía los ojos de un extraño color verde. Un verde esmeralda que él había visto antes. Abrazaba a una chica… Esa chica era Candy. Había algo diferente en ella. Se veía distinta, no se parecía en nada a la chiquilla odiosa que lo sacaba de quicio, esta chica se veía como una versión más sofisticada de Candy. Pero había una cosa más… sus ojos. En ellos había un brillo que nunca antes vio hasta ese momento.

Cuando por fin dirigió su mirada hacia a Candy, todo el enojo que estaba sintiendo desapareció al mirar sus ojos y ver toda esa tristeza contenida que gritaba por salir. Vio como una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Esta imagen le partió el corazón y de lo único que fue consiente pocos minutos después, es que se encontraba junto a ella envolviéndola en sus brazos, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ;P


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Mientras Terry susurra en el oído de Candy palabras de aliento para tranquilizarla, volvió a observar el escudo que tenía el reloj. _"donde lo he visto antes" pensó "piensa Terry, piensa". _

Cuando el ataque de remordimiento comenzó a disminuir, Candy se dio cuenta en donde estaba y con quien y comenzó a estrujarse los sesos pensando en que le iba a decir a Terry sobre el asunto, ya que estaba claro que él no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

**-¿Quieres hablar?** – dijo Terry de repente

Candy negó con la cabeza y trato de alejarse de Terry, pero él no se lo permite.

-**Estoy bien Terry.** **En serio** – hizo un segundo intento y logro zafarse del agarre de él. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, Terry la jalo de la mano, para que no saliera huyendo.

-**Mientes. Es obvio que no estás bien. Desde que te conocí siempre te vi ignorando todos los insultos que Eliza y sus amigas te decían y las malas bromas que yo te hacía y reaccionabas como si no pasara nada. Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza que serias capaz de ponerte de esta manera.**

**-No es nada.**

Terry no comprendía las sensaciones y sentimientos que pasaban por su cabeza. Lo único que él quería en ese momento era dejar de ver sufrir de esa manera a Candy.

**-Necesitas hablar con alguien… puedes hacerlo conmigo. Te prometo… no… te juro que puedes confiar en mí. Lo que sea que te esté poniendo de esta manera no se lo diré a nadie.**

Todas las barreras que Candy había construido durante tanto tiempo se desplomaron al mirar esos dos zafiros que la observaban con suplica y al oír esa verdadera sinceridad en su voz, lo único que fue capaz de hacer es acomodarse de nuevo junto a Terry.

Estaba cansada de ocultar todo lo que sentía en su interior. Ya era hora de hablar por lo menos de una pequeña parte de su doloroso pasado, pero ¿podía confiar en Terry? ella quería hacerlo.

Terry asintió con aprobación y espero a que Candy comenzara, pero no sucedió, así que el tomo la iniciativa.

**-¿Quién es Adam?** – miro a Candy, quien tenía la mirada perdida viendo hacia la nada. Al ver que no le contesto, suspiro profundamente y continúo con una pregunta que en realidad no quería hacer y mucho menos saber la respuesta. - **¿es tu novio?**

De nuevo las lágrimas de Candy rodaron por sus mejillas, haciendo que a Terry se le encogiera el estómago al entender lo que significaba aquello.

**No. No es mi novio.** – Respondió – **él… él es… mi… hermano.** – sollozo.

Volvió a abrazarla_. "así que era eso" pensó "extraña a su hermano" _- **¿en dónde está? ¿Está en Chicago?**

**-No. Él está muerto… y es… es por mi culpa. – **continuo llorando desconsoladamente.

"_Pobrecita"_ pensó. Mientras echaba otro vistazo a su alrededor y miro de nuevo la fotografía. Algo en ella capto su atención cuando la vio con detenimiento. En el cuello de Candy había un collar. Una especie de relicario o medallón, con el mismo escudo que tenía el reloj y entonces LO RECORDO.

**-¿Era de tu hermano?** – pregunto nervioso y tomo el reloj, algo ansioso por saber la respuesta.

Ella asintió y él se apartó bruscamente. Candy lo miro extrañada.

**¡TU HERMANO ES ADAM ARDLEY!** – el largo silencio de Candy lo obligo a verla a los ojos y así confirmo su sospecha. – ¡**ERES HIJA DE WILLIAM ARDLEY!… ¡ERES MIENBRO DE LA FAMILIA ARDLEY Y NO UNA HUERFANA COMO NOS HICISTE CREER A TODOS!** – grito un más que sorprendido Terry.

Candy sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Él lo sabía. Lo miro con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

Al ver el terror en los ojos de Candy por haber sido descubierta, Terry trato de serenarse para así poder descubrir la verdad. – **¿por qué mentiste? – **pregunto en tono duro, pero contenido.

Ella no pudo más y exploto. - **¿Por qué?... ¡PORQUE CUANDO ADAM MURIO, WILLIAM NO QUISO SABER NADA MAS DE MI! **– lloraba con un dolor y rabia tan palpable que Terry tuvo que sujetarla fuerte para que se calmara y así poder consolarla. – **fue mi culpa… yo provoque el accidente. – **él la abrazo más fuerte.

Cuando Candy se calmó por fin. Terry se apartó un poco para verla a los ojos. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta del peso que se quitó de encima al contarle a él la verdad. – **Pecas** – dijo – **tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.** – y después le sonrió.

**-Gracias Terry.**

Después de un largo silencio Candy pregunto, mientras salía de los brazos de Terry - **¿de dónde conoces a los Ardley? **

**-No los conozco. He escuchado de ellos… sé que tu familia es muy rica y poderosa. – **Candy dio un respingo.

**-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que soy una Ardley?**

-**Por esto.** – Señalo el escudo del reloj – **es el mismo que traes en la foto.** – Candy suspiro –**… Hace dos años, durante el verano estuve en Escocia. Mis padres tienen una pequeña villa junto al lago. La de tu familia está al otro lado. **– Candy lo miro sorprendida – **una tarde que paseaba a caballo pase por allí y vi ese mismo escudo en el portón principal y… no estoy seguro… pero… creo que ese día vi a tu hermano. **– miro de reojo a Candy para ver su reacción.

-**Ese verano Adam se enojó conmigo por no ir a Escocia con él**.- gimió y dos silenciosas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. – **fue el último verano que pude haber pasado con él.**

Terry tomo su cara entre sus manos y con los pulgares limpio sus lágrimas.

**No me gusta verte triste.** – Dijo – **prefiero verte enojada y gritándome.**

Candy suspiro de nuevo y luego sonrió un poco. Terry no pudo evitar observarla. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar pero tenía que reconocer que aun así eran muy hermosos, la nariz estaba roja por el mismo motivo y esto hacia que sus pecas resaltaran aún más, continuó con su camino bajando la mirada a sus labios que parecían suaves y eran de color rosado.

Cuando Candy soltó el aire contenido, entre abrió sus labios y exhalo su aliento en el rostro de Terry. A este no le paso desapercibido el cálido aliento de Candy con un sutil olor a fresas y no pudo evitar preguntarse si tendrían ese sabor y si serían tan cálidos como su aliento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Terry se acercó más a ella. Quería probar esos labios que parecían llamarlo. Candy no se apartó. Al contrario se acercó un poco más. Cuando sus labios estaban solo a unos centímetros…

El celular de Candy timbro asiéndolos pegar un brinco del susto a ambos. Candy saco el teléfono y al ver la pantalla vio la "X" y supo que se trataba de Albert. Dejo que sonara un par de veces más (se imaginaba el porqué de la llamada) y contesto.

-**Albert…** - Terry la miro intrigado y un tanto molesto. "_¿Quién es Albert?" _Pensó.

_**-Hola Candy, ¿te encuentras bien?**_

**-Sí. Estoy bien**

_**-Estuviste llorando.**_– no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

**-No.**

_**-No me mientas. Te conozco muy bien**_

-**Tienes razón** – hizo un pausa - **¿sucede algo?**

_**-No. Solo quería saber cómo estabas. Sé que estarías triste recordando a Adam.**_

**-Solo un poco. Pero ya estoy mejor** – giro para ver a Terry y dedicarle un atisbo de sonrisa.

_-__**Eso me parece bien. No me gusta que sufras Candy **_

**-En verdad estoy bien. No te preocupes.**

_**-Está bien, pequeña. Solo recuerda que te quiero.**_

**-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.** – colgó.

Candy guardo el teléfono. **¿Quién es Albert?** - Pregunto un ceñudo Terry.

**-Es mi primo. Es una de las pocas personas que sabe dónde estoy.**

Terry la miro extrañado. – **no te entiendo.**

**-Es una larga historia. Te la contare después**. – le hizo un guiño.

-**Me parece bien. Además ya es un poco tarde, creo que es hora de volver**. - Candy asintió – **no creo que quieras meterte en más problemas, ya es suficiente con que tengas que pasar tus tardes ensayando conmigo.** – le dedico una de sus sonrisas traviesas. A lo que ella respondió con otra sonrisa.

Se apresuraron a tomar las cosas de Candy y se dirigieron de vuelta al colegio.

Cuando estaban frente al dormitorio de las chicas Terry le entrego el pequeño pastel, pero ella lo rechazo.

**-No.** – Dijo – **quédatelo. Después me dices que tal sabe.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Es en agradecimiento… Por escucharme.**

**-No es necesario.**

**-Buenas noches Terry.**

Y se dirigió a la puerta de los dormitorios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, Terry se encontraba bastante ansioso. Quería ver a Candy. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella durante el trascurso de la mañana. Al principio pensó que ella se escondería o trataría de ignorarlo o que simplemente actuaría como si nada hubiera sucedido el día anterior.

Por eso, se sorprendió cuando se la encontró a la hora de la comida y ella le dedico una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, esas que lo dejaban sin aliento, después de decirle que lo vería en la tarde para ensayar.

Cuando entro en el auditorio y no la vio, se dirigió a la parte trasera del escenario; en donde se encontraban los pequeños camerinos y el área de vestuario. En donde ella estaba.

Se quedó de pie a unos metros de ella, mirándola. Llevaba puesto su traje para la obra. Realmente se veía encantadora.

Candy lo vio por el reflejo del enorme espejo que estaba frente a ella y se giró para mirarlo.

**-¿Qué te parece?** – dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente.

**-Te ves bien.** – trato de restarle importancia a la manera tan confiada con la que se dirigió a él. ¿Por qué demonios sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando lo trataba así? **– tal vez deberías girar para verte mejor.** – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Candy hizo lo que le pidió. Pero no contaba con que su pie pisara el dobladillo de la falda y esto le ocasionara perder el equilibrio. Cuando estuvo a punto de dar de bruces al suelo, los brazos de Terry la sostuvieron.

**-Cuidado.** – trato se contener la risa.

**-Creo que está un poco largo.** – se disculpó ella.

Al tenerla tan cerca otra vez. La miro directo a los ojos y se vio reflejado en esas dos lagunas de color verde, que ya no estaban hinchadas y que tanto le gustaban. Bajo su mirada y la poso en sus labios. No pudo evitar que lo volviera a asaltar la misma sensación del día anterior. Quería comprobar, si esos labios que parecían llamarlo, eran tan suaves y cálidos como aparentaban. Se acercó unos centímetros hacia ella…

**-¡Candy!** – una pequeña y angelical voz los saco de su trance.

**-Hola Flammy.** – saludo la rubia. Mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas.

**-Qué bonito vestido.**

**-Lo sé a mí también me gusta.**

La pequeña, reparo en el desconocido que estaba junto a Candy.

**-¿eres el novio de Candy?**

Ambos dieron un respingo y se sonrojaron.

**-No Flammy. Terry es mi amigo.**

**-Entonces por qué te estaba abrazando. Mi mami dice que los novios se abrazan y se besan.** – dijo con inocencia.

**-Lo que pasa es que pecas se tropezó con su vestido y yo la sostuve para que no se callera** – intervino Terry divertido ante las audaces declaraciones de la pequeña.

**-¿Por qué le dices pecas?**

**-Porque esta pecosa**. – rio.

**-A mí me gustan sus pecas.**

**-Igual que a mí.** – se defendió Candy. – **en verdad no entiendo tu aversión hacia ella.**

**-No tengo ninguna aversión por ellas. **– se encogió de hombros. – **es divertido hacerte enojar.**

**-Muy gracioso.**

**-Terry… -** lo llamo Flammy. Sorprendiendo a ambos por lo confiada y cómoda que sentía la niña con él. - **¿por qué no eres novio de Candy?**

Esto si que lo sorprendió. "_Qué le pasaba a esa niña"._ Pensó.

**-Flammy… -** apareció la señora Stevenson y reprendió a su pequeña. **– deja de molestar al joven.**

**-Pero mami…**

**-Sin peros. Si no te comportas, no te vuelvo a traer para que veas a Candy.**

**-No se preocupe. **– intervino Terry, en defensa de la niña.

**-Lo lamento. Flammy suele ser algo insolente con las personas que acaba de conocer.** – sonrió a modo de disculpa. – **por cierto.** **¿Podría probarse su traje para hacer los ajustes pertinentes?**

**-Si señora.** – tomo el traje del perchero y se dirigió a uno de los camerinos para cambiarse.

**-¿Te queda bien? o necesita que le haga algún ajuste.** – se dirigió a Candy, quien contemplaba por -donde se fue Terry.

**-Este… si. Creo que hay que subir un poco el dobladillo.** – rio. – **creo que no crecí mucho.**

La señora Stevenson tomo unos cuantos alfileres y se agacho a los pies de Candy para ver cuantos centímetros tendría que subir.

**-Listo. Ya puedes quitarte el vestido.**

**-Gracias… Flammy.** – llamo a la traviesa niña. – **me podrías ayudar por favor.**

La niña asintió contenta y siguió a Candy por el pasillo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado dos días y Candy no había mencionado nada sobre lo sucedido, mientras que el pobre de Terry, no aguantaba la curiosidad. Quería saber por qué ella mentía. Miraba a Candy desde la rama del árbol, mientras ella leía entretenidamente.

**-El pastel estaba muy rico.**

Candy levanto la cabeza sorprendida al escuchar su voz. ¿Desde cuándo la estaría espiando? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que estaba distraída pensando en él? Desde que Flammy los sorprendió, trataba de evitarlo lo más posible y cuando hablaba con él, trataba de hacerlo en público. Tenía ciertas dudas sobre su comportamiento y por lo que comenzaba a sentir por él.

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándome?**

**-No mucho.** – dijo mientras bajaba del árbol.

**-¿Qué hace, señorita Ardley?**

**-No me llames así. **– dijo seria.

**-Ese es tu nombre.**

**-Por favor.** – suplico. –** no quiero que nadie se entere.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque no.**

**-No lo entiendo. – **la miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules. – **creí que confiabas en mí… dijiste que éramos amigos.** – dijo con fingido resentimiento.

Terry tenía razón. Él le había demostrado ser confiable. No había hecho ningún ademan de mencionarlo y sobre todo esta era la primera vez que hablaba sobre ello y se aseguró de hacerlo cuando estuvieran solos.

Candy cerró su libro y soltó un largo suspiro. - **¿qué quieres saber?**

**-La verdad. Por qué estás aquí.**

**-No podía dejar la escuela. – **se salió por la tangente.

**-Sabes a que me refiero.** – dudo por unos segundos. Pero quería saber la verdad. – **tienes cartas de Suiza y extrañamente quien las escribe está en Chicago.**

Candy lo miro entre sorprendida y enojada. - **¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**-Me entere por accidente.** – la miro a los ojos. – **se te callo una y la leí.**

**-No tenías ningún derecho de hacer eso.** – reclamo.

**-Eso no importa… ¿de quién te escondes?**

Candy no sabía que decir o cómo actuar. Él sabía su secreto y no tenía idea de que hacer. Confesar todo o huir.

Por su parte Terry vio el terror en sus ojos y el dilema interno en el que ella se debatía. No le gustaba verla así. Inhalo y exhalo aire para tranquilizarse un poco y después la miro a los ojos con una dulce mirada que desarmaría a cualquiera.

**-Candy… puedes confiar en mí. No le voy a decir a nadie sobre esto.**

Candy no hizo más que suspirar y, se pasó las manos por el rostro.

**-Vivía en Nueva York.** – comenzó a relatar. **– después de la muerte de mi hermano, William… mi padre –** hizo una mueca al decir esas palabras. – **me envió a Chicago. Fueron los peores 6 meses de mi vida. Albert era el único que trato de estar conmigo cuando le era posible. Él me ayudo para que pudiera vivir en el orfanato de Lakewood. **– Miro a Terry **– una de las mujeres que lo dirige, fue mi nana cuando era pequeña, así que estuvo de acuerdo en que me quedara con ella por un tiempo… eso me ayudo realmente. Por fin pude entender que tenía que vivir mi vida como yo quería y no como William decía.**

**No entiendo.**

**Terry… ¿alguna vez has hecho algo o actuado contra tu voluntad para complacer a alguien?**

Él negó con la cabeza.

**-Yo si.** – había tristeza en su voz. – **quería tener la aprobación de William. Quería que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí.**

**-Y tú madre ¿nunca intervino?**

Candy negó con la cabeza.** – mi madre murió cuando nací… Ella estaba enferma. Tenía cáncer, aunque no lo sabía. Se enteraron cuando se embarazo. El médico sugirió interrumpir el embarazo, ya que necesitaba iniciar con el tratamiento de inmediato y si intentaba llegar al término sería muy peligroso tanto para ella como para él bebe. A ella no le importo, quería tener a su bebe… no lo logro. Creo que es por eso que William me detesta. Por mi causa su amada Paula murió.**

Miro a Terry y él pudo notar en sus ojos el dolor que esto le causaba.

**-William siempre me trato diferente que a Adam… bueno… este… no sé cómo explicarlo. Siempre tuve todo lo que yo quise. Nunca me falto. Pero... – **hizo una mueca** – nunca sentí que me quisiera o me tratara con el mismo cariño que trataba a Adam. Siempre pensé que si hacia lo que él quería me trataría como yo siempre quise.**

**Sigo sin entender.**

**Él quería a la hija perfecta. A alguien a quien podía exhibir ante los demás. Y era lo que yo fingía ser. Era la perfecta señorita de sociedad, educada, recatada, impecable. – **arrugo la nariz.** – a veces me tenía que comportar como la personal más frívola y hueca del mundo.**

Al ver la cara de Terry sonrió. **– lo sé Grandchester, es un poco difícil de creer.**

**-Si. **– contesto mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

**-Cuando estaba con Albert, Adam y Tom podía ser yo misma. Alocada, irreverente, libre.** – sonrió con nostalgia.

**-¿Quién es Tom?**

**-Era el mejor amigo de Adam… mis cartas llegan de Suiza porque su hermana esta allá. La señora Ponnie y la hermana María escriben al internado al que ella asiste.**

**-¿Por qué ellas creen que estas en Suiza?**

**-Yo les dije que iría a estudiar allí… de hecho mi familia, a excepción de Albert creen que estoy en Suiza.**

**-Por qué mentirle a todos.**

**-Tenía que continuar con la escuela y William decidió mandarme lejos… creo que eso se lo debo a su novia. – **hizo una mueca de disgusto.** – lindísima persona por cierto. **– dijo con sarcasmo.** – nunca le agrade y ella a mí tampoco. Albert y Adam decían que era porque yo era mujer… - **Terry sonrío.** - independientemente de eso. Había algo en ella… no sé cómo explicarlo… pero ni ella ni su hijo son buenas personas. Te hablare de ellos después. **– esto le hizo algo de ilusión a Terry. Su pecosa, quería seguir hablándole de su pasado.

**-Así que con la ayuda de Albert, Tom y su hermana Dorothie.** **Arregle todo para venir a Londres en lugar de Suiza. Y poder vivir mi vida como siempre quise. **

**-Hay algo que no entiendo. Por qué huir. No eres de las personas que huyen**

**-No hui. – **dijo Candy sorprendida.

**-Si lo hiciste. – **la acuso.** – querías escapar.**

Candy trago saliva. No quería contarle la verdad. Aun no estaba lista.

**-No es cierto.**

**-Mientes. Le temes a algo… me da la impresión de que algo te avergüenza. **

**-Tú ni siquiera me conoces. No puedes decir algo como eso. – **Candy comenzaba a molestarse.

**-Tienes razón. **– la miro con ojos dulces.** – pero si tú quieres, podría conocerte y así tú me dirías la verdad.**

Candy lo miro sorprendida. No supo que decir. Nunca imagino que Terry podría ser tan lindo y considerado con otras personas.


End file.
